FMA Alternate Ending
by ChibiKain JeansEnvy
Summary: Our thoughts of how we thought the series should have ended then continued. Rp collab with Longlivamonk and Wingedbullets.   Couples: Ed/Envy, Roy/Maes, Frank/Zolf, Jean/Kain and more to come as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 2

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

-The gate between worlds-

Envy: -Slowly coming to- Uhhhg...where… where am I? -He is in a world of pure whiteness, he can barely remember what happened-

Ed: ... The gate...

Envy: -Spins around- Ed? The gate...what? Why are we here?

Ed: ... This is where I ended up... -Eyes look blank-

Envy: But why? And why am I here too? -A look a fear comes onto his face- Did we die?

Ed: No, you are very much alive...

Envy: ...Then...you're the one who's...

Ed: ... Yes... you should go... to the one you wanted... Hohenheim.

Envy: -Sneers- Hmph, you're right...that bastard...But what will happen to you?

Ed: ... Disappear... I guess... or the gate will have me...

Envy: ...I hate this...you didn't deserve to die...what happened to you?

Ed: ... You killed me... the gate opens... you should go...

Envy: Wait I killed you? I...didn't! -A look of realization comes over his face- Dante...She must have possessed me! That BITCH! -The gate creatures start to pull him in as he as he is standing closer to the gate then Ed.-

Envy: ...Let go of me! Ergh...First I'll take care of Hohenheim...then I'll get us both out of here Ed!

Ed: ... I won't be here... -Turns away heading to the other gate as it opens-

Envy: No! -He is pulled into the other gate-

-The gate closes and the black hands pull and push him closer to the light-

Envy: -Is blinded by the light and then sees nothing. He blinks open his eyes and looks around- ...What the hell? -His surroundings are the remains of a giant castle-

A few old time cars go driving by then stop- ...

Al: Common Ed! This is the place… it's so cool.

Envy: What the? Ed? No, it couldn't be...

Ed: Ok ok, Al... yeesh. -Follows him into the castle looking around- ... Yes yes it's nice, can we go now?... We have work early in the morning for our dumb rockets.

Al: They're not dumb! How can you say that Niisan?

Envy: -Blinks with disbelief- It is him! HEY ED!

Ed and Al turn there heads and see him.

Ed: Who are you?

Envy: Don't you remember me? Envy! Your...oh...-Smiles awkwardly- I guess I was kinda your enemy...

Ed: Enemy... you mean a competitor for the rockets... well I won't share my secrets with you... now, shoo. common Al, yes its a nice old castle, now lets go... the weirdos are out. -Motions to Envy and turns his back-

Al: Wait for me Nii-san!

Envy: -Very confused- ? What the hell...

Ed: ... Just go home... Esy, whatever your name was. -Drives off with Al-

Envy: ? ...I must be in another dimension...-Turns back to the castle and sighs- Oh well, might as well make the best of it...I'll look for town tomorrow, I'm tired...

(Back in the Armetris)

Ed: -Sits up and looks around- ... What... AL! –Doesn't see him- .. ALLLLLLLL! -He looks down seeing he was completely healed then goes to the alchemy array- I won't let you down Al... I'll bring you back... I'll give myself up. -Closes his eyes and he's by the gate again- ... Give me back AL! -The gate opens and everything goes white-

- In the new world-

In the new world Al and Ed were getting ready for a mini rocket launch Envy standing by watching as all preparations are made. A man in a suit starts twisting the pressure tank as Ed attaches it then goes to the tank himself and twists it some more un knowing of the others mans deed-

Ed: Ok Al, first test launch and I have a good feeling about this.

-he heads over with some matches and kneels by the end of the rocket as Al near the side lines explains what they are doing -

Al: Ok! LADIES AND GENTS!

Envy: -Has walked into town. He has observed several passerbys from afar and has disguised himself to look like them, clothes and hairstyles. He has dark, slightly messy hair and dark violet eyes. He walks nonchalantly down to a fruit stand and while the shop keeps not looking, snatches a few fruits- This'll have to do, unless I can find an alchemist to make me red stones...Then again, I don't seem to be craving them here...

There are a few rockets that shoot up into the sky as Ed sends them off then starts on the biggest one.

Ed: Alright Al! We're all set! Ready?

Al: Yes Nii-san go for it!

Envy: -Looks at the sky as he starts to bite into an apple- what...in ...the...world?

-Everyone around him is just as impressed or scared-

Another guy: No, it's the beginning of science!

Random child: No it's a birdie! =D

Ed: -Stands near the tanks and smiles- That's right this is science, and just like a bird we will fly. Planes were only a start! Trains and cars were only the beginning... so man will travel to the moon and back!

Envy: -Looks over towards the voice- Huh, it's the "not" Ed.

Ed: Ready Al! -Moves over to the light switch-

-Al nods and he presses it almost immediately the pressure explodes in flames and everyone runs or gasps as the tanks go off as well.

Al: ... NII-SAN! -Runs to the tents where the tanks are but another explosion knocks him back- NII-SAN! –Can't do anything but watch as the tents fall into a burning heap- ... Nii-san…

Envy: -Watching, wide eyed. He knows that there's nothing he can do- Dammit...this world is filled with pain too...-Feels tears of sympathy coming-

-A few days later the funeral for Edward Heinrich is held-

Man: Just a kid...

Woman: That's what happens when you mess with the laws of physics.

Man: Not enough proper training.

Al: ... I'm sorry Ed... I... I should have checked the tank levels.. I... I didn't know. I'm sorry... -Puts down some flowers and leaves head down and wiping his eyes as a young woman puts her arm around his shoulders and leads him off.-

Envy: -Still in disguise. Whispers- I didn't really know you but...you didn't deserve to go like that. -Leaves a few flowers then starts walking off-

-Near the castle a figure falls and lands on the ground-

Ed: AHHHHH! …Owww... -Stands up and looks around- ... What the hell?...

Envy: -Has walked back to his hiding place and watches this- What the hell? ...is that...ED!

Ed: Oww oww oww. Fucking GATE! YEAH JUST DROP ME ANYWHERE! -Glares at the blank sky and sighs then looks around- Where the hell am I.

Envy: They call it Deutschland!

Ed: -Turns around and sees him- Who are you?

Envy: -Face palm- Oh this again...I'm Envy. And before you start trying to kill me, let me explain; Dante possessed me, I never wanted to kill you. Well, I mean at first I did for revenge, but...then I saw your act of kindness at Lab 5 and had a change of heart. But Dante didn't like that, so she took control of my mind. But when I went through the gate I broke free!

Ed: ... Umm I know Envy, and you look nothing like him. -Looks at the dark haired man-

Envy: Oh right, I totally forgot! -Transforms back- That's better!

Ed:... -Smiles a little-

Envy: Hmm? What's with that smile? ...-Steps back-...You're going to fight me aren't you?

Ed: -Sighs- ... No... -Walks over to him and gives him a hug- I know what happened. Rose told me... Al... he gave up his life to bring me back... then... I brought him back... I did it... he's back...and whole again. Just like a promised.

Envy: -Smiles- Good, I'm glad, I had hoped he would. ...-Hesitates then hugs him back-

Ed: ... I had to give myself to the gate... I was of equal value to him... it's how it is... Wrath is around... he has automail now... Al will find him...

Envy: That...that's the most generous thing I've ever heard! You really are a good person! That's why I have a crus...-Clears throat- Uh, never mind.

Ed: ... A crush on me... I know. -Smiles and kisses his cheek-

Envy: -Blinks- You...you knew?

Ed: Well Al knew first then told me. -Smiles-

Envy: ...-Grins then laughs- Ne, so you like me back?

Ed: Maybe... just a little. -Smiles-

Envy: -Smiles again- So...can I kiss you?

Ed: ... Hmmmm I guess. –Smiles-

Envy: -Grins and takes his chin in his hand and kisses him on the lips-

Ed: -Smiles and kisses him back- ...

Envy: ^w^ Well, this is where we live now -Points to the castle- it's not much but...

Ed: I can fix it. -Claps his hands but nothing happens- Huh... -Does it again-

Envy: ? Oh! I guess...in this world...you can't do alchemy...

Ed: ... Huh... well you can transform.

Envy: But that's not alchemy; that's the gate's power. It won't last though, I'm staring to lose my ability. I can't hold my form for very long

Ed:... -Sighs- ... Well... that serpent I saw that one time, was that you? You can fly right. Lets get the lay of the land and try huh?

Envy: Ok! -Transforms-

Ed: -Watches- Wow... -Pets his snout-Ok, lets go. -Gets on his back-

Envy: -Flies high into the sky- Whoa, it's like Amestris but not really… different …. Too… strange.

Ed: -Looks down and looks up- Yeah...-Sees some planes... Envy… -Looks behind them- ... Shit, umm, evasive maneuvers- Grabs on as they do a flip-

Envy: -Dodges the planes- Crap! They're gaining! Time to land, don't you think?

Ed: Yes!

Envy: -Flies back to the castle and lets Ed get off then transforms back- I have a feeling we'll be in the papers tomorrow

Ed: Yeah. -Runs in the castle with Envy as the planes go by- ... Shit..

Envy: -Looks out the window- This can't be good...

Ed: -Grabs him by the hair- Get down!

Envy: -Yelps and falls on his ass. He shoots a look at Ed and hisses,- Geez, not so rough! Watch the hair!

Ed: -Covers his mouth- SHHH! -Hears people outside- ... Common, quickly -Runs upd the stairs-

Envy: -Follows him until they reach the top of the tower. He hears voices bellow them-

"I swear; it was a real dragon!"

"You've been hitting the bottle again haven't you?"

"No...we all saw it... the great serpent... like rumors said... and it landed here at the castle.. and... was gone."

Envy: ...We've got to hide...

Ed: ... Well I can hide no problem; you…just turn into that guy, or whatever.

Man: -Sees Ed- HEY YOU!

Ed: EHh... umm hey! Sorry just looking around and all, ehheheheh.

Envy: -Has transformed into his disguised form- We're hunting the monster too!

Man: ... Wait, you… I know you. -Points to Ed-

Ed: Huh?

Envy: -Thinking- Oh crap, that's right; he looks exactly right the other Ed-

Ed: What are you talking about?

Man: You ... you're Edward Heinrich!

Ed: ... Ummm no, my last name is Elric...

Envy: -Waves his hands around awkwardly- Yeah this is a different Ed! I saw the death of Edward Heinrich.

Man: But... you could be twins! You're identical!

Ed: Ummm, ok then...

Envy: -Tempted to bite his fingernails. Thinking,- What happens now?

Man: ... wow... this is amazing. -Hears the other guys- GOTTA GO THE MILITARY IS HERE!

Man: Shit…well see you.

Ed: - frowns- .. Envy... common.. - runs in the other direction-

Envy: -Follows him- Man that was too close!

Ed: So, I had a twin?

Envy: Sort of. This world is like a mirror of our world but different. I've seen a lot of familiar faces. Basically, there was a person here that was named Ed and looked just like you and he had a younger brother named Al. And I've seen others; Maes, was that his name?

Ed: -Nods- So this world's me died… huh... interesting.

Envy: -Scratches his head- This could pose as a problem; people will confuse you for the other Ed...maybe we can convince them you're a zombie.

Ed: Yeah not gonna happen.

Envy: -Sighs- Then what can we do? There's no way you can go into town without attracting attention.

Ed: You're a master of disguise, think about it. I just change my appearance.

Envy: I guess,...you'll have to dye and cut your hair...mmm, I'll miss your golden locks.

Ed: They will grow back. -Smiles- You'll have to go out and get the stuff.

Envy: -Salutes- Yes sir, I'm on it! I guess I should go now while everyone's sleeping...but before I go...-Pulls Ed in for a kiss the runs off quickly- See ya!

Ed: ... -Chuckles and waits-

Envy: -In town, he creeps about. He manages to sneak into a clothing store and steal a few clothes then sneaks into a hair salon and a wig. He runs out, back to the castle-

Ed: -Half upside down watching the door- ... Back? That was quick...

Envy: I'm that good. Here, -Shows him the stuff- It was really difficult to judge what size clothing would fit you...

Ed: You calling me short? -Gives him a look-

Envy: -Giggles- You're cute when you're angry. -Pats his head-

Ed: ... -Glares and takes the clothing to another room and changes- Ok... now, the hair... -Sighs-

Envy: -Presents the black wig- Ta da! You don't need to cut your hair after all!

Ed: Huh, for once you used your brain. -Smirks and takes it trying it on- Ummm I look like Wrath... just not with a constant bad a hair day.

Envy: -Pouts- What do you mean for once? -Looks at him- Not bad...

Ed: -Looks at it in the old mirror a moment then pulls out a hair tie and pulls it back- There. Much better, and you can't even tell.

Envy: -Smiles- Good, we've had enough trouble in our world, I'd hate to have more in this one.

Ed: ... -Sighs- Yeah...

Envy: -Yawns- Well it's late, guess we should go to sleep. Huh, funny...I never used to be tired in our world...or really hungry...Maybe I'm becoming human in this one!

Ed: Maybe you are. -Smiles- How's it feel?

Envy: ...Interesting...I can't remember the last time I've actually felt hungry for real food...-Yawns and rubs his eyes- Or this tired...

Ed: Then we should sleep ... we'll need it for what's to come.

Envy: True...ah, you can take the bed, it's kinda old but not too bad.

Ed: ... Goes over to him and pushes him onto the bed then gets on the other side- Shadup. Sleep...

Envy: -Blinks, then smiles like a sly fox and hugs Ed- Mine!

Ed: Ahhh! Sleep!

Envy: -Snuggles him, still smiling- Oh I'll sleep, with you in my arms all night.

Ed: ... Fine, fine, just don't smother me... -Yawns and curls up-

Envy: -Grins and pulls him close, kissing the top of this forehead- Night night...Chibi-chan...

Ed: -Hits him- NOT SMALL! JUST FOR THAT, SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! -Shoves him off-

Envy: Ouch!...Damn, you have rabbit ears...-Curls on the floor- Good night, you mean little cutie! -Shivers- It's cold.

Ed: ... -Tosses a blanket at him- ... Not small. -Pouts-

Envy: -Pulls the blanket over him- Thanks. -Closes his eyes and sleeps-

Ed: –Can't get to sleep, tosses and turns, trying, and sighs- ...

Envy: -Gets up and looks at him. Cautiously he crawls into the bed and hugs him-

Ed: -Turns over and hugs him- ...

Envy: -Smiles and hugs him tighter-

Ed: -Yawns and finally falls asleep - ...

Envy: -Sighs happily and shuts his eyes-

End of part one.


	3. Chapter 3

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

-The next morning-

Ed: -Stretches and gets up- ... Hmmm, ohh yeah, that's right. -Sighs- Envy... Hey Envy, common, get up. -Puts the black wig on his head and checks in the mirror that no blonde was showing through- ... Time to explore the town...

Envy: -Slowly gets up and yawns- K...-Blinks his eyes and smiles- Hey would could steal some snacks and maybe a blanket and have a picnic! Our first date! 3

Ed: ... Envy... this is no time for playing around. We're in a different world. The gate's world. Hohenheim could be here... We have to look... and sooner or later stealing won't help. We need a better place to stay ... -Sighs-

Envy: -Frowns and growls- There is no way in HELL that I would ask Hohenheim for help.

Ed: ... -Sighs- Then what would you have us do Envy. We're in a world we know nothing about. I can't do alchemy and you won't be able to transform very much longer. I' m out of ideas. My only goal was getting Al back... I don't even know if I got that done… completely... or ... correctly...

Envy: -Gets out of bed- I'm sure you did, you're the best alchemist I've ever seen. ... -Sighs- Fine, I'll accept Hohenheim's help, but I don't want to talk to him, hell, if I don't have to even see him it's fine by me.

Ed: -Nods and gets ready- Well, shall we? -Heads out-

Envy: -Transforms and puts his arm through Ed's- We shall!

Ed: You look like a pedo... you're an older man with a young man... -Grins and raises his eye brow-

Envy: -Smiles wickedly- Hey little boy, want some candy?

Ed: Ok stop that's creepy.

Envy: -Grins- Oh fine, -Transforms into a younger version, around 18 or 19 years old- There, better?

Ed: Yes much, not really you but... -Shrugs and keeps walking until they get to town- ... Wow... -Looks around the old like town-

Envy: -Nods- It's different yet the same...

Ed: Yeah... -Keeps walking, looking around- ... -Bumps into someone- Umm sorry… huh... Maes...?

Maes: -Looks down and glares- Out of the way, Jew. -Shoves him and walks-

Ed:... -Blinks- What the hell.

Envy: -Pulls Ed close- Ed, that wasn't the real Maes, this is a different world remember? -Looks back to Maes- Jew...I've been hearing that word a lot. It seems that people here don't like anyone called a "Jew". I have no idea what it means though.

Ed: ... -Frowns- ... This isn't like the Maes I know... -Sighs- I'm liking this place even less now. -Keeps walking with him- ... Hey, a flower shop... at least there is something nice around here, and… ummm great... is this like Central or something... it's Gracia... and... Rose... Ok this is insane.

Envy: You're telling me. I mistook this world Ed for you!

Ed: This world's me?... oh... the one that…was... hmmm... well it's funny... he dies, I show up. I wonder... the other Homunculi, if its the same with them... Lust should be here then... human, but... huh...

Envy: Huh, that would make sense...but, Al exists here, and yet he exists in the other world too...I wonder, if there has to be a balance...

Ed: ... Maybe... so that means that this world's you is possibly dead too, maybe, I don't quite know.

Envy: Hmm, could be...though he probably died a really long time ago since I was born a long time ago...

Ed: Hmmmm well only one way to find out... the city library. They have pictures and status on all citizens of the town and or local towns.

Envy: -Grins- Always the smart one...-Kisses him on the nose-

Ed: -Blushes and shoves at him lightly- Shut up... -Heads for the Library and searches through the giant book on well just about anyone and everyone.

Envy: -Looking over his shoulder- Did you find me yet?

Ed: Hmmmm... –Looking- Well, Maes is in here, same name... and... he's what it says is a German. Then I see a bunch of people with a yellow star, title's Jew. Guess they're like a lower class or something. Umm Gracia…no family like children, and listed as single so…Maes and her in this world are not together yet.. Wow, Roy's in here…Jew... Hmm... Kain... Jew... Havoc… German... Riza... German... Lust... what was her real name? And ahh here she is, she's alive it says. Town, Rossler…Jew/Gypsy... Married… Scar... wow, didn't see that coming... Al Heinrich and Edward Heinrich... German... and... ahh here you are... Holisten Elric... huh... you are an Elric here.

Envy: -Wrinkles his nose- Ugh, they even used my human name here too. Wow, everyone's here.

Ed: -Laughs- And don't you look happy in the picture? And short hair too. -Chuckles-

Envy: -Smirks- Other me and I are one in the same. I wonder if the people here are just like their counterparts or completely the opposite. Other world you was the same but Maes was different.

Ed: Well only one way to find out. Says you live here in town... maybe, this version of you can be our little map to Hohenheim.

Envy: -Cringes at the name- All right, let's go then.

Ed: -Closes the book and they take off for the city again, asking for directions or more like Envy does as all Ed got was insults about being a Jew- ... -Sighs-

Envy: ...-Pulls Ed close to him- I still don't know what that means...maybe a derogatory slang term?

Ed: ... That's my guess... Ahh here it is. Well, not a bad place to live. Big, cozy, and… -Gets knocked over- HEY WATCH IT! -Growls- Huh?... Umm, Envy, that's you… and you're getting away! -Gives chase-

Envy: Huh? What? -Runs with him- HEY HOLISTEN!

Holisten: -Keeps running only stopping a short time for cars as he keeps running, heading to an academy looking building-

Ed: -Stops panting- …He ran... in there... -Panting-

Envy: -Panting- ...Is this what...being out of breath...feels like?...It's been so long... -Looks up- Oh no...this world has school too? Is there no justice?

Ed: -Laughs- And you attend. -Goes inside- ... Hmmm nice place, old like. -Looks down at a large clearing and sees Holisten marking out symbols- ... Envy... that's... alchemy circles…...

Woman: Holisten... you're sure that's the right one?

Holisten: Yes... father had it in the books and notes, I just had to look through them... There is so much information, pictures even... Soon, Shangri-La will be in sight!

Envy: Shangri-La? Where the heck does he think he's going?

Woman: I hope so, for your sake... its' time for a new change, a new era...

Holisten: ... Fita... will I... be ... will I be able to go there? To Shangri-La?

Fita: ... -Smiles- But of course Holisten... you will experience what your father already has... you really are like him... so smart... it's just too bad he can't be here to see it.

Holisten: ... -Sighs- He hardly ever…spoke to me... even as a kid. He always spoke of another world.

Envy: -Sighs as well- Ain't that the truth...bastard...

Fita: Well now it will be your chance to see the world that took so much of his attention...

Holisten: -Nods- ... See what made it so special... -Glares- ... All that's needed is the serpent.

Envy: Serpent...-Thinks- Oh shit...they mean me!

Fita: And the essence of the maker.

Ed: Shhh, Envy. -Covers his mouth-

Holisten: The serpent has shown itself, the time is near...

Fita: -Nods- We will find it. We will find the serpent... of ouroboros.

Envy: -Behind Ed's hand- Phaaaaaak! (Fuck)

Ed: We better go now, and fast.

Envy: I'm with you

Holisten: -Leaves-

Ed: Follow him, get some answers?

Envy: Ok, -Follows Holisten surreptitiously-

Holisten: ... -Motions with his hand and many officers come to him- Find that serpent. Ask around, get anyone, I don't care if they're new faces, grab them. Find me that serpent.

Envy: -Frowns- Well good luck finding it pal cuz I ain't transformin'.

Ed: -Chuckles and kisses his cheek- ... Good. I like humans much better. Now, hey Holisten.

Holisten: ... -Turns and frowns, looking at him- What do you want, Jew?

Ed: -Takes off the wig- Jew? Don't' know what you mean. Where's Hohenheim?

Envy: Hey what does that mean by the way? I don't know the new slang.

Holisten: ...-Looks at him like he's an idiot-

Ed: Anyway, where is Hohenheim?

Holisten: ... Jew is your class, your species. A low class. That's what you all appear to be. As for Hohenheim, I don't know how you know that name, but, you will never find him... But I have a question for you... have you seen the serpent... and don't lie now. It could be hazardous to your health.

Envy: -Acts calm- Serpent? Ok what drugs are you using and where can I get them?

Holisten: -Glares- You... -Looks at Ed- I've seen you before... the rocket brothers... you... you died a few days ago.

Envy: -Shakes his head- No, this is his doppelganger.

Holisten: ...O.o?

Ed: -Sighs- Just tell us where Hohenheim is! Now!

Holisten: ... You... Edward... Elric... I never would have thought…from the other side... -Smiles- ...

Envy: Oh crap, he knows...!

Holisten: -Smiles- Who would have thought... delivered right to me.

Envy: -Backs away and puts his arms around Ed and sneers- What ever you're planning to do with him, I won't let you.

Holisten: Him... no, no. I need the serpent.

Envy: You're not getting either...

Holisten: Ohhh?

Envy: -Glares at him- Seriously, what are you planning?

Holisten: I want to go to Shangri-La. Experience what my father once did... -Smirks-

Envy: Shangri-La? It's called Amestris. -Puts his hand over his mouth- Oops...

Holisten: ... -Smirks and snaps his fingers and all sorts of guards come out- ... Get them...

Ed: RUN!

Envy: Oh shit, -Runs as fast as he can with Ed in tow-

Ed: -Runs back to the castle with Envy-

Envy: -Falls to the ground, panting- Fuck, we are so screwed...

Ed: Envy common, before they find us... AHH! -Grabbed by a few guards-

Envy: -Punches the guards. Though he's tired-

Ed: -Falls backwards landing on the ground- Ahh… -Other guards come with some long arrow like things-

Holisten: ... You can't escape Serpent.

Envy: -Backed up against a wall- How...how did you know?

Holisten: It's not hard... I always knew the one that looked like me was the serpent. You have violet eyes; show your real self, Envy. -Motions for the lancers to aim-

Envy: ...-Sneers- Man, other world me is a total dick. Fine, but on one condition, -Points to Ed- You let him go free without a scratch

Holisten: ... Hmmmm I'll think about it, but you're really in no position to make demands... -Waves his finger and one of the thin lances fires out and hits Envy in the leg going all the way through- ... Feel the need to become what you are yet?

Ed: Envy! What are you doing to him?

Envy: -Yelps in pain- Ahh! -Growls- Fine, you dirty sonuvabitch...-Transforms into his serpent form- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

Ed: No Envy! That's what they want. -Runs to him but is knocked down and held down by guards-

Envy: -growls and knocks them to the ground- I SAID NOT TO TOUCH HIM!

-More lances fire out and hit him-

Ed: Envy!... -Growls and tries to knock the guards off him-

Envy: -Roars in pain- Goddamit -Knocks down more guards-

-Last 5 lances hit him in the sides and upper neck-

Ed: ENVY! -Is hauled to his feet but held-

Envy: -Has no more energy. He gives out one more roar and falls-

Ed: ... WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HIM! -Struggles-

Holisten: You want to go home don't you?

Envy: -Growls a bit- YESSSS...IT'S BETER THAN THIS WORLD...

Holisten: ... You, serpent, will go no place, but to be a sacrifice to the gate... you, though, Edward Elric, will be the one to open the gate.

Ed: LIKE HELL!

Envy: -Growls and swipes Holisten up with his claw and brings him to his face- I DON'T THINK SO, OTHER ME. -He squeezes his body, not enough to kill him but enough to make him feel pain-

Holisten: FIRE! -Guards all open fire on the serpent ,bullets after bullets hitting him making him screech in pain and fall down- ... Now, crate him up and get him to the seal.

Envy: -Sneers- YOU REALLY ARE A DICK YA LTTLE BASTARD...-He shuts his eyes, hurt and out of energy-

Holisten: ... No, I just always get what I want... And you, Edward Elric, you will open that gate. Bring him. -Walks off as Envy gets tied down and then airlifted out-

Envy: -Breathing is staggered- SPOILED LITTLE BRAT...

End of part 2


	4. Chapter 4

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

-Sometime later-

Ed: -Pushed near the seal as Envy is put in a coil around the room- ENVY!

Holisten: ... Open the gate..

Ed: Fuck you!

Envy: -Panting and pauses between his words- Ed...just do it...go home...you...want...to...see...your...brother...right? -Manages a small smile-

Ed: I'm not sacrificing lives for my own wants!

Envy: Ed...I mean it...my life...is done...I... should... have...died...a long...time...ago.

Ed: Yeah well your not dead yet so just shut up! –To Holisten- I'm not doing it you son of a bitch! Get someone else to do it!

Holisten: ... Very well... -Looks up when Hohenheim walks in- Father, welcome back.

Ed: HOHENHEIM!

Envy: -Growls as loud as he can- YOU...YOU BASTARD!

Hoen: ... Envy... Ed. -Smiles- I think it's time you went home. Your brother is waiting.

Ed: ... Fuck that! He's fine on his own! I'm not going to let you or anyone else sacrifice him just for your own gains!

Envy: ...Then how...will you...get...home?

Ed: Then I just wont!

Envy: ...-Has no more energy so he just lays down, and half closes his eyes- ...Why...are you...here? Why don't you...just...die...already?

Hoen: -Looks up at him- I have to destroy all mistakes.

Envy: -Growl- Including me...your mistake...your failed attempt...to bring me back...

Ed: -Growls- You're pushing it old man! So what, were Al and I mistakes too? You know its people like you that piss me off! -Lunges at him-

Envy: -Cheering Ed on- Yeah get him!

Hoen: -Stands there and lets Ed hit him- ... No, you and Al were perfect. He should be gone, with all the homunculus.

Ed: Shut up! As if you would know, you're the mistake!

Envy: Mistakes...yeah, I'm a mistake...so why didn't you just get rid of me in the first place?

Hoen: Gave Edward something to chase after...

Ed: -Growls and punches him smirking at the bloody-

Envy: So...all this time...I've been used? For ...your own selfish purpose? -Growls- How long have you been planning this?

Hoen: Since the day I created you and Edward was born. –Smirks and wipes off the blood-

Envy: -Looks at him with wide eyes- For 400 years...I was nothing but...your puppet...

Hoen: -Smirks- Very good, you do know math. Now Edward...

Envy: -Snarls- Leave him alone dammit...

Ed: -Goes to punch Hohenheim again but is stopped and dragged to the center of the circle- LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!

Envy: -Can't move, is pinned down. He can only watch- Let...him...go!

Hoen: Place your hands on the seal Edward.

Ed: Fuck you! I won't do this!

Envy: Ed...please...

Ed: I won't! -Is fighting off Hoen as he tries to force Ed's hands to the ground once they were put together- STOP IT!

Envy: -Shuts his eyes- There's nothing I can do...what will happen will happen...but...I hope you find your brother...

Ed: ... NO! -Falls onto his stomach hands still in the air and kicks Hoen away before going to a table with buckets of water and throws it on the seal, watching some wash away- ... You won't be able to do it now. -Growls-

Hoen: Edward... you're being so difficult, like your mother.

Envy: ...what did you say? -Growls- What did you do with his mother?

Hoen: Remember Sloth, Ed? Yes... all she wanted was her little boys back.

Ed: -Eyes go wide- ... What...

Envy: Yes, yes, they revived their mother in the form of the homunculus Sloth...

Ed: ... But… no... that's... she wasn't... she... -Feels sick-

Hoen: You wouldn't listen would you Ed?... Pity.

Envy: -Looks at Ed sadly- Ed...I'm sorry...

Ed: No... we didn't do that! Al and I! We didn't!

Hoen: You were half finished Ed, you needed my red stones... then, she would have been there... one step short Edward, one step.

Ed: ... No... you're lying!

Envy: ...I don't even know...I've eaten millions of those stones...and I've remained a homunculus...

Hoen: How else do you think homunculus are created? ... Fool trying to bring back the dead, then... add a red stone and they are alive... Sloth ... she was there Edward... she held out her arms to you and you cut them off.

Ed: ... -Turns his back and runs to a corner and gets sick-

Envy: -Growls- You liar...it would have done nothing...there's no way to turn a homunculus into a human...I've already learned that...from "Mommy."

Ed: ... No... he means that we created the body for it... add a red stone and it finishes the job... a few hours. Days, maybe months and it forms finished and it becomes a human looking homunculus.

Hoen: That's right, you were always so smart Edward; take note of that Envy, Holisten.

Envy: -Growls- Shut up...how dare you call me by that name...the name YOU gave me!

Holisten: Father, finish this. Shangri-La is waiting. -Goes and starts to fix the circle-

Ed: ... She was there... She … told us things... memories... and I... -Is sick again-

Envy: Ed, come here, please...hey bastard 1 and bastard 2, can I have some final words with him?

Hoen: ... Hurry it up Edward, home is calling. -Helps to finish the circle-

Ed: ... -Goes to Envy- I won't do it... I won't.

Envy: -Whispers- You have to, they won't let you go otherwise. Look...find your brother, then get the army so you can stop these two.

Ed: ... And you?

Envy: -Smiles sadly- I'm a sin...It's time I received my punishment.

Ed: ... Envy... you're no sin... because you never committed the sin, they did... they should be punished... -Hugs him-

Envy: -Tears come down his cheeks- Ed...I really do love you...but...this is...our only chance...your only chance...please...

Ed: If I hadn't been looking for the bastard then…this wouldn't have happened... I … can't do it Envy... I can't.

Envy: -Though it is difficult, he manages to nuzzle him gently- Ed, I'm telling you now...do it.

9:07 PM

Ed: ... -Tears fall. Cries which rarely ever happens and hugs him tightly- I'm sorry Envy:... I ... love you too... I'm taking those bastards down too. -Kisses Envy's snout, clapping his hands, making sure the sound echoed getting Hoen and Holisten's attention- ...Go to hell, both of you... -Touches the seal as it glows-

Envy: -Feels slight pain then feels surprisingly light. He smirks- Goodbye world...I wonder where I'll go now?

Ed: ... -Hugs him- Going some place without me?

Envy: Heh? -He notices that he has changed back to his preferred form. He grins widely- ED! -He kisses him with great gusto-

Ed: -Hugs him tightly as the ground they are standing on disappears and they start falling- ...

Envy: -Holds him tight and shuts his eyes. They land, not very gracefully. More like dropped out of the sky onto the ground- Erg...the gate just can't let us drop onto a nice mattress or something can it?

Ed: Owww… -Looks up at Envy- ... Envy... -Sees the gate- ... It's the gate...

Envy: -Looks up- Yeah...crap...we're really in for in now...

Ed: -Stands and looks; the gate opens and out come the black arms-... Envy... -Hugs him- ... Please, don't go...

Envy: -Growls- There's no way I'm going back in there...-He holds fast to Ed-

-The arms swirl out and grab a hold of him, pulling none to gently at him-

Ed: ... Envy...

Envy: -Snarls and tries to push them off- Goddamot you bastards!

Ed: ... -Held back by the arms and reaches out grabbing Envy's hand- ENVY!

Envy: -Holds on with his hands, both Ed and the gate are very strong- Dammit I feel like I'm the rope in a tug of war!

Ed: Yeah well I'm trying to win! -Pulls back then yelps as one of the arms turns into a form and bites him but he doesn't let go-

Envy: Ed! -Fights hard to break free. He manages and fights off the thing that bit Ed-

Ed: Ahh! -Squeezes and grips his hand tighter- I'll give you anything! Just stop! Don't take him! -The gate pauses in its pull and black arms swirl around him- Anything, just take it! I'll give anything!

Envy: Ed! What are you thinking? -Stands in front of him, blocking the gate's arms- You've already lost an arm and a leg. HEY! TAKE SOMETHING FROM ME! I'VE STILL GOT ALL MY LIMBS!

Ed: You can't make a deal on yourself... The one that wants something has to give it up... right now you belong to the gate... -Stands in front of him as the gate talks to him. He takes a few minutes then nods, turning to Envy and kisses him- I love you... remember that... -Turns back to the gate and the arm shoots out taking the form of a black mist and goes into his body his mouth choking him-... -After a moment his flies back out taking with it something into the gate before closing and the white light dissipates, leaving them in the room they were in before all this happened, in Amestris- ...

Envy: ...What...what happened? -Turns to Ed and grabs him by the shoulders- Are you ok? What did it take from you?

Ed: ... -Just looks at him and smiles hugging him tightly-

Envy: -Hugs him back- Oh...your voice huh?

Ed: -Nods-

Envy: -Kisses the top of his head- Well, as long as you're still alive, that's all that matters.

Ed: -Nods and nuzzles against him- ... -Reaches up and caresses his cheek- ... -Mouths the words "I love you"-

Envy: -Smiles- I love you too. -Kisses him gently-

Ed: ... -Nuzzles then looks around. He sees they're on the circle and pulls him away from it before clapping his hands and destroying it-

Envy: -Looks around- We're alone in here...

Ed: ... -Looks around then is tackled by Wrath-

Wrath: YOU'RE BACK!

Envy: Holy shit! -Grabs Wrath off of him-

Wrath: Whahahaahahht! You owe me Chibi Alchemist! I took good care of your annoying whiny brother HEY AL! OVER HERE! -Jumps-

Envy: -Smiles- You did it Chibi...

Ed: -Blinks and stands up looks and smiles-

Al: Ni-san! -Runs at him and hugs him- Nii-san!

Envy: -Smiles wider- You really are the best there is Ed...I'm happy...

Ed: ... -Smiles and hugs his brother back and nods- ...

Al: Nii-san?... Why won't you say anything.

?

Ed: ... -Shakes his head-

Envy: He lost his voice. It was his sacrifice for the gate.

Al: Nii-san... you… really have given up so much...

Ed: ... -Smiles and shakes his head, hugging him with one arm and envy with the other- ...

Envy: -Hugs Ed back tightly. He turns to Al- Hi there...I guess you want to punch me right about now.

Al: ... -Shrugs- If Nii-san is fine with you then I am too... he's never lead me wrong before. Right Nii-san?

Ed: -Shrugs-

Envy: -Smiles- Well thank you.

Al: Let's go home Nii-san, back to the house. It's been rebuilt! You know, it's been 2 years Nii-san, 2 years! Common!

Ed: ... -Mouths- 2 years... wow... it was only a few weeks there.

Envy: Time is different...

Wrath: -Jumps on Envy's shoulders- Common let's go home too!

Ed: -Looks to them- ... -Cocks his head then looks down thinking. Home, that's right... not with us.

Envy: ...-Puts his arms on Ed's shoulders, looks at Wrath- I want to live near him.

Wrath: What! Well, I... ummm...

Ed: -Blinks looking up at him mouthing- ... You sure?

Envy: Of course! I love you, I don't want to be too far away from you!

Ed: -Smiles, hugs him and nods in agreement-

Envy: -Grins- Wrath, let's find a house in Risembool

Wrath: With humans?... -Frowns and jumps away- ... The military will kill us.

Al: Yeah Ed... since your disappearance, Roy has been… well... -Looks down- ...

Ed: ... -Sighs-

Envy: Maybe you should see him, talk to him.

Ed: -Gives him a look then points to his throat- "Talk? Kinda hard to do now"... -Smiles-

Envy: -Sighs- You know what I mean! He needs to see you; you two always seem to have this father-son relationship.

Ed: ... -Nods- ... "You're right... ok..."

Envy: I'll be your voice for him!

Ed: ... -Smiles- "OK"

Al: Alright, well we better get going... Roy and the others will be so glad to see you Nii-san!

Ed: ... –Smiles, thinking about the old gang-

Wrath: ... Well, I'm out... -Runs off-

Envy: -Takes Ed's hand in his- I'm staying...it's going to be pretty difficult to get through to everyone but I'll try.

Ed: -Squeezes his hands and hugs him- ...

Al: Well let's go! -Leads them out-

Envy: -Walks with Ed, holding his hand, fingers laced-

End of part 3


	5. Chapter 5

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

-Central-

Ed: ... -Looks around taking in everything he had missed-

-Roy was sleeping in his office chair. Jean's in a mischievous mood, so he's seeing how many cards he can balance on top of Roy's head without waking him up. He's gotten up to 40. Suddenly the door opens. Jean jumps-

Jean: I wasn't doing anything! Wait...ED?

Ed: ... -Blinks and waves-

Kain: -Watching him then turns to the door as well and stands-

Roy: -Woken up by Jean's yelling- Ed...what...-The cards fall, he waves his arms around frantically- Pff! What the?

Jean: -Smiles innocently and looks away-

Kain: ... Welcome back Ed! It's great to see you. -Runs up to him and hugs him but seeing that now he was shorter then Ed by a little- … You … grew…

Ed: -Smirks and does a mental victory dance-

Jean: -Grins widely and gives Ed a hug- You really did grow!

Ed: -Gives him a thumbs up and grins-

Roy: -Has walked over slowly, as if he can't believe it's real. He then grabs Ed in a big hug- ...You're...you're back!

Ed: -Blinks eyes wide and doesn't quite know what to do with the reaction-

Roy: -Looks at him, smiling- I'll really glad to see you again! I felt like I lost my son!

Ed: ... -Frowns and swallows then hugs him back thinking. A son to him….. wow-

Roy: -Chuckles a bit- Yeah, I never did tell you...you're like a son to me...

Ed: ... -Thinks about this a moment and swallows then hugs him tightly-

Al: Ummm... -Fiddles his fingers-

Roy: -Grabs Al into the hug- Get over here you! I feel the same way about you.

Al: -Smiles and hugs him back- ...

Kain: -Smiles, watching them- ...

Ed: ... -Snaps his fingers and Envy comes in then freaks out when guns are drawn and Roy takes the offensive and blocks them from Envy- ... -Shakes his head-

Envy: -Puts his hands up defensively- Don't shoot; I'm a good person.

Roy: Ed, what are you doing?

Ed: … -Shakes his head- ...

Envy: -Takes a deep breath and explains the whole situation- So that's all of it.

Roy: -Looks at both Ed and Al- Is this true?

Ed: ... -Looking down- ...-Nods-

Roy: ...-Looks at Envy then looks back at Ed- ...If you say so...

Ed: ... -Looks up at him then back down, knowing that he disappointed the man and leaves-

Al: Nii-san...

Roy: Ed wait! -Runs to catch him-

Jean: -Looks at Envy- you gonna insist on wearing that ...thing?

Envy: Yup.

Al: -Chuckles a little- Well its just that, no offence, but I've seen that in the ... what was it, oh... red light district. Apparently some people liked the style... just, not sure it's the people you would like. -Looks at it-

Envy: -Rolls his eyes and scoffs- Whatever...

Kain: You both are horrid... you look fine, umm, Envy. -Elbows Jean-

Jean: -Sighs- Yeah ok...-Smiles at Kain-

Kain: -Blushes a little-

Ed: …-Walking along the streets head down and his hood up as it has started to rain- ...

Roy: Ed! Stop!

Ed: ... –Doesn't stop but walks a little slower-

Roy: -Catches up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder- Hey...

Ed:... -Nods slightly-

Roy: I know you can't talk, so here. -He hands him a notepad and a pen- Now tell me, why did you run out like that?

Ed: ... -Takes it, looks down and writes- ... I'm just a disappointment.

Roy: How can you say that? You're not a disappointment. You've never disappointed me.

Ed: ... That's a lie... you said I was many times before and before I left... and... you don't believe Envy or me... about ... anything... the words…-Looks away-

Roy-...-Puts his hands on his shoulders- I believe you now...after you disappeared, I had a lot of time to think...and to reflect on everything...I'm sorry I called you a disappointment...I never meant to hurt you...

Ed: ... -Looks down- ... But now... you're disappointed by my decision with Envy...

Roy: No, I'm not. As long as you're happy...that's all that matters.

Ed: ... Happy?... I... I guess.

Roy: If he ever hurts you, you know I'll burn him to a crisp right?

Ed: -Smiles a little and nods- ... -Hugs him, laying his forehead against Roy's chest and silently cries. His mission was over. Years of pain and turmoil all... done... it was the end-

Roy: -Smiles and holds him close- You don't have to search anymore...you can stay in one place...and have home.

Ed: ... -Nods and keeps crying- ...

Roy: Come on, let's go back.

Ed: ... -Looks up at him, small tears falling down his cheeks and nods, sticking close to him and writes- Just the rain huh...

Roy: -Looks at Ed, chuckling- Yeah, just the rain.

Ed: ... -Closes his eyes and leans against him trusting him to lead them safely back-

Roy: -Grins, puts his coat around him to keep him dry from the rain as they walk back-

-Maes and Riza talking when they see Ed and Roy come back- ...

Roy: -Waves- Hey everyone! Look who's back! And slightly taller too!

Ed: ... -Blushes and waves-

Maes: Well well well, if it isn't Edward. Welcome back kiddo.

Ed: -Waves-

Riza: -Raises an eyebrow-

Roy: He's mute. He had to sacrifice his voice.

Maes: Oh... well hey its cool... at least now you can actually sneak around huh? And think of the lack of yelling-

Ed: -Marches up to him and punches him-

Riza: -Smirks- But you forget he doesn't stop the anger.

Maes: - Twitch, twitch-

Roy: HEY! -Smacks Ed lightly on the head- Apologize!

Ed: -Ducks his head and moves away. He had gotten enough of that as a so-called Jew in the other world- ... "Sorry"

Roy: Hmm, oh it's ok...I'm sorry too...but really, say you're sorry… Well not say, but...er...you know what I mean.

Ed: ... -Mouths "sorry" to him-

Maes: Ummm -Winks- No biggie.

Ed: -Smiles a little before he's tackled by Al again- !

Al: Nii-san! Oh and by the way I'm still bigger. Oh and common... the dinning hall has a welcome back lunch for you!

Ed: ! -Blinks as he's dragged off-

Riza: -Chuckles- Well Sir, you're going to join your... new sons?

Maes: What's it like being a dad now Roy? -Grins-

Roy: Yup! Great! Grins back-

Ed: -Is seated next to the place the Fuhrer used to be as the whole military base shows up for lunch- ...?

Kain: ... -Holding onto a new puppy-

Jean: -Petting the puppy's little head- ^w^

Puppy: -Yips and licks jeans fingers-

Envy: -Skipping in then hugs Ed from behind when he reaches his chair- Hi there!

Ed: -Startled a little then smiles and leans back against him- ... "You ok?"

Envy: -Nods- Yup. -Gives Ed a kiss on his cheek- How about you?

Ed: ... "I'm great". -Smiles brightly as Roy walks in and takes his seat next to him-... "Fuhrer!

Roy: -grins- Surprise.

Al: ... Ohh, yeah, that's new to you huh Nii-san?

Ed: ... -Blinks-

Roy: Well after King Bradley was discovered to be a homunculus and I ..."took care of him"...I was appointed to the position out of the military's gratitude.

Ed: ... –Blinks, still surprised, and wonders what else he's missed-

Roy: -Grins mischievously- And my first order of business was...the mini-skirt law!

Ed: ... -Gives him a look- ...

Al: Yeah and no one listened.

Ed: -Snickers-

Riza: -Clicks her gun-

Roy: -Frowns- Well it was made optional, not required...

Jean: A dream only half accomplished, huh Roy?

Ed: -Eye roll and mouths- "Suuuuuure."

Roy: Shut up.

Maes: Ehh he got a different dream... a goal he finally finished, right Roy? -Motions to the two Elric brothers-

Roy: -Smiles- Yeah, that true.

Al: Oh here we go Nii-san. -Sees the food come out and is nearly drooling-

Ed: ... -Looks to Envy- "You need the stones?"

Envy: Hmm, for some reason I'll feel fine...

Ed: "Ok." -Smiles and digs in starving- ... -Once that was all finished they all headed to their rooms-

Ed: ... -Frowns and sighs just then finding out his old room was given away- ... -Wanders around-

Roy: Ed! There's an extra room here for you!

Ed: -Turns and looks at him and heads over- ... ?

Roy: -Opens a door- Here, it's yours. (Thinking) I'll just sleep on the couch in my office. He's probably exhausted; he deserves a comfy place to sleep for the night.

Ed: -Nods and smiles, walking in and looking at the large room-... ? "This yours?"

Roy: No! It's an extra room, really.

Ed: ... -Crosses his arms then nods- "Ok... if you say so..." -Smiles and heads off to get ready for bed- ... -Has to borrow a shirt from Roy and is nearly swimming in it but shrugs and finishes getting ready. Envy has found him and walks into the room- "Envy... you're worried about Wrath. You should go after him..."

Envy: Yeah, I guess you're right. -Gives Ed a kiss on the lips- Good night! See you later! -Runs out-

Ed: -Gets ready and gets in bed- ... -Later in the night has a nightmare involving the gate and Hohenheim- ...

Roy: -Walking by after going to the restroom. He hears Ed's cries- Huh? -He opens the door- Ed, are you ok? Ed? -Sits down by the edge of the bed- Oh, it's a nightmare huh? -Rubs Ed's back- There there, it's ok. It's just a bad dream

Ed: ... -Squirming around, eyes closed tightly and silently cries out as Hoenheim and the gate talk to him-

-Elsewhere-

Envy: -Looking around for Wrath- Where'd you go you little psycho monster-

Wrath: -Stomach growls and sulks near the water way bridge-

Envy: -Spots wrath- Ah ha! Found you!

Wrath: AHHH! -Slips and falls in the shallow water- ...

Envy: -Sighs- Oh brother, -Goes over to Wrath, gives him his hand and pulls him up- Little klutz...

Wrath: -Pouts at him- ... Ohhhh shut up.

Envy: So what have you been doing for two years?

Wrath: ... Running from the military... trying to find a place to belong...

Envy: Well, they accept me know, I think they'll accept you too.

Wrath:... I guess... why is it so easy for you?... I've been damned from the beginning... my mother sent me back, then... I end up like this...

Envy: You think it's EASY for me? It's never been easy. My father abandoned me, my mother neglected me and used me for her own self-serving purpose and even brain washed me!

Wrath: ...So it's true. Dante said none of us were to really exist... that we were nothing more then weak mistakes.

Envy: Even if we are mistakes, we're alive, so we have to keep going.

Wrath: ... We're not really brothers are we?... Even if we are the same...

Envy: We could care about each other like brothers do. -Smiles-

Wrath:... -Blinks and smiles- Really?

Envy: Really, ya little psycho. -Puts his arm around his shoulder-

Wrath: -Knocks it off and jumps on his back-

Envy: Hey! -Grins- Ok so you want a piggyback huh?

Wrath: When don't I? -Wraps his arms around him-

Envy: -Continues to grin- All right, come on. Let's go to headquarters so you can get some sleep.

Wrath: -Snuggles and nods- I was scared... being the last one ... you know...

Envy: You don't have to be scared anymore; I'm here little bro.

Wrath: -Smiles and snuggles tighter-

-Back at headquarters-

Ed: ... -Thrashing around on the bed as the dream continues-

Roy: Oh dear, hey, Hey! -He shakes Ed, trying to wake him-

Ed: -Sits up quickly with a silent scream-

Roy: -Wraps his arms around him- It's ok, it was just a bad dream, it wasn't real. It's ok.

Ed: ... -Leans into him hand at his throat and contemplates the dream as he tries to calm down-

Roy: -Rubs and pats his head- There there, I'm here. It's ok.

Ed:...-Nods and calms-

Roy: -Gives him a hug- There now...do you think you're good now? Can you go back to sleep?

Ed: -Clings to him but then lets him go-

Roy: -Starts to get up but then looks at Ed- Do you want me to stay for a little while?

Ed: ... -Nods-

Roy: -Half smile- Ok, -He lays down next to Ed- Good night.

Ed: -Snuggles close and clings-

Roy: -Smiles and puts his arm around Ed-

Ed: ... -Sighs and snuggles his metal hand clinging to Roy's shirt-

Roy: -Smiles again-(Thinking) He's not small anymore, but still a child. I just hope I know how to take care of him...

Al: -Walks in- Nii-san?

Roy: -Surprised but he doesn't let go of Ed- Er hello...this isn't what it looks like.

Al: ... I know... ummm... can I ummm…

Roy: -Half smile- Join? Sure. Did you have a nightmare too?

Al: ... No just... been a long time since ... we've had a real family... and umm...

Roy: Say no more. -Raises his arm- Come 'ere.

Al: -Rushes over and nearly tackles him in a hug before settling down-

Roy: -Chuckles as he cuddles both boys with his arms-

End part 4


	6. Chapter 6

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

-Morning-

Ed: -Basically under Roy and Al half on top both still fast asleep -

Roy: -Yawns and stretches as much as he can. He notices the two Elrics cuddled near him and smiles-

Al: -Stretches and pushes against Roy's side and back as he yawns-

Roy: -Jokingly- Hey you! Stop pushin' me!

Al: -Does it again then stops and yawns again as he starts to wake up-

Ed: -Attempts to burrow further under Roy-

Roy: -Laughs quietly- Ed, are you dreaming you're a mole?

Ed: -Grumble mews and settles-

Al: -Smiles- He does that...

Roy: -Smiles- I can see that. Good morning Al, did you sleep well?

Al: Mhmmm... better then I have in, well... 6 years.

Roy: Glad to hear that. -Looks at Ed- How long till you think he'll sleep for?

Al: -Stretches again and pushes on Roy pushing him so Roy was literally on top of Ed- Like that and Ed could sleep the day away; depends… on his security.

Roy: That so...-Puts his arms around the little alchemist- Well I guess I can skip some work today.

Ed: ...-Mews lightly and sleeps on-

Al: ... I think he needs it. -Smiles and gets up popping his back-

Roy: Woo cracks! -Cracks his fingers, just because he can-

Al: -Chuckles- Well that's because you're old. Runs out laughing-

Ed: ... -Stretches and turns, curling back up, content where he was between the bed and Roy's stomach and chest. It was warm and safe… warm and safe... and he liked that-

Roy: Old? Why you...! -Begins to move then remembers Ed and stops. He looks back from the doorframe and the sleeping blonde. Sigh- Oh well...-Hugs Ed some more and closes his eyes-

-It's a few hours later that has Riza walking in gun out- Alright you, up!

Ed: -Squirms- ...

Roy: -Small look of fear. Even though he's Fuhrer, Riza's still in control of him. He slowly pries himself away from Ed and gets up- Sorry, but he needed me.

Riza: ... -Blinks- ... Sir...

Roy: He had a bad dream. He hasn't had a family for much of his life...and...I really feel like he's my family...he and Al...-He looks at her- I want to adopt them.

Riza: ... -Hand to her head- Roy... think about this... you don't really have the time to watch over two kids, and yes they are kids, they're not 18 yet... they're 14 and 16...

Roy: I know that, but...it's not like they're babies, they're pretty self-reliant.

Riza: ... And what do you know about young teenagers?... Much less ones that have died and come back and done what they have?

Roy: ...You're right...I don't know what sort of pain they've gone through, but…I want to try to learn, and understand. I was once a teenager, and not exactly a "model citizen", so I think I know how to handle them if they're trouble makers.

Riza: ... -Sighs-

Roy: Look, I know you think I'm going in over my head but, -He looks at Ed- I want to do this. I really care about them.

Riza: ... Fine... but if something happens... I warned you. -Walks out-

Roy: -Puts a blanket on Ed to keep him warm- I know it's going to be difficult, I know they'll be hardships, -Smiles- but it'll be worth it.

Ed: ... -Hand slips out from under the blanket and touches Roy's wrist- ...

Roy: -Smiles- You sleep for as long as you want, you deserve it. -He slowly takes his wrist away- Sleep tight. -He walks out and shuts the door lightly-

-It's about 4 pm when Ed wakes up. He dresses and walks around, heading to Roy's old office then remembers it's not the right one and heads there instead-

Roy: -Finishing up some paperwork when he hears a knock on the door- Come in.

Ed: -Walks in and waves- "Anything for me to do?"

Roy: -Smiles, teasingly- Yup, about two years worth of paperwork.

Ed: "LIKE HELL!"

Roy: -Laughs- Just kidding!

Ed: ... "Not funny" ... -Pouts-

Roy: -Chuckles- ...Hey Ed, get your brother and bring him in here, I want to talk to you two.

Ed: ... -Blinks- ... "Ok." –Leaves, coming back a little bit later with Al-

Roy: ...How would you both feel about...living together? The three of us?

Al: ... -Chuckles- Don't we already?

Roy: I mean...like a family. In our own house.

Al: ... -Blinks- ... Own house... what do you mean?

Ed: ... –Blinks because he understands just cant seem to believe it-

Roy: I'm saying...I want to adopt you.

Al: Adopt! us! –looks at Ed- Nii-san!

Ed: -Blinks and thinks a moment, surprised-

Roy: You don't have to answer right away, I'll give you sometime to think it over.

Al: ... Well... I say.. yes... Nii-san… what about you?...

Ed: -Swallows surprised then writes- ... "I've had bad experiences with fathers... but... ok"... -Smiles-

Roy: -Smiles wide- I promise, I'll treat you like a real father would.

Ed: ... -Gives Al a note- "That smile scares me a little"

Al: -Chuckles-

Roy: -Laughs- Oh boy, it's starting already...-Opens his arms- Can I have a hug?

Ed: -Looks to Al and gets a grin on his face before them both jump at him knocking him over and out of the chair in a hug-

Roy: Whoa! -Falls to the ground, laughing- My boys!

Al: -Laughs-

Ed: -Smiles and hugs him tighter- ... "Thanks."

Roy: -Smiles- Of course...thank you...

Al: "So where will we live?"

Roy: Well we'll have to find some place in town, near headquarters. That's how all the townies do it.

Ed: -Nods- ... "Maes could help. or Kain and Jean... right?"

Roy: -Nods too- They could indeed. And so our real estate search begins!

Ed: -Sees Envy and waves-

Envy: -runs over and grabs Ed out of Roy's grasp and gives him a hug- ED!

Ed: ... -Smiles and hugs him back

Roy: -pretends to cry- Stealing my son away from me already! They grow up so fast!

Envy: -Blinks- Son?

Ed: -Nods- "He's adopting us, so guess were mustangs now."

Envy: -Grins- Aww, I'm happy for you! Edward and Alphonse...Mustang!

Al: -Sounds a little strange... but, it will grow on us.

Ed: ... -Flicks Envy and nods-

Roy: I like the way it sounds. -Nuzzles Al-

Al: ... -Laughs and smiles-

Envy: -Kisses Ed on the nose- I missed you...Hey, I brought back Wrath...

Ed: "Wrath..." -Looks-

Wrath: ... -Sitting by the window- ...

Envy: He's reformed, he's not evil. He's just a kid...he's like my little brother...

Ed: ... -Nods and walks up to him and holds out his hand-

Wrath: ...? ... What, huh... ummm -Takes it and is dragged over to Envy and ruffles his hair-

Wrath: Ahhh! Watch the hair!

Envy: -Grins- Ha ha ha!

Ed: "We're going to be looking for a home, here in central. So should you; I'm sure Jean or Maes will help you guys too."

Envy: Sounds good to me.

Ed: ... -Nods then looks up at a gun firing-

Riza: Sir, the paperwork!

Al: -Yelps-

Roy: Y...y...yes ma'am. -Sits back down- Guess what? We're a family now!

Riza: Good, I'll order a cake, get to work. –Leaves-

Al: -Laughs- Daddy got told.

Ed: -Laughs then frowns- ... "No noise and it's just strange."

Roy: -Pouts-

Envy: Yeah cake! I want chocolate!


	7. Chapter 7

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

-The next day-

Ed: -Curled up under Roy yet again and al shoving at Roy-

Roy: -Snuggles Ed-

Ed: ... -Slowly starts to wake up-

Al: .. -Giggling as he watches- Watch this is what's funny...

Roy: -Smiles- I'm glad you're entertained.

Al: It funny. I never knew about it until I… well ... never had to sleep.

Ed: -Uncurls and stretches his back bowing a little then with the side of his curled up hand rubs behind his ear like a cat would-

Al: -Chuckles-

Roy: -Laughs- He's like a cat!

Al: That's what I said!

Ed: ... -Yawns and looks up at them- ... ?

Roy: Good Morning Ed-kitty.

Ed: ... -Raises an eyebrow then yawns and does it again mouthing,- "Morning..."

Roy: So, you ready to start our search for a home?

Ed: ... -Sits up and nods-

Roy: -Gets up- Ok then, let's eat some breakfast first.

Ed: ... -Jumps up and quickly gets dressed bounding into Envy's room and tackles him, bouncing-

Envy: Gooood morning!

Ed: -Nuzzles and kisses him- "Morning"

Wrath: -Basically upside down in his bed-

Envy: -Nuzzles him- You're so cute.

Ed: -Pouts- "Breakfast." -Jumps up and runs back out, sliding and running right into Jean-

Jean: OUCH! -Grabs his leg in pain- Geez, where's the fire?

Ed: ... "Sorry..." -Stands and helps him up- ... "We get to look for a house today." -Smiles then runs off-

Kain: Jean? ...

Jean: Hello, I am in pain.

Kain: ... Well hello "In pain", shall I kiss it and make it better?

Jean: -Smiles- Yup, -He points to his lips- It hurts here the most...kiss better?

Kain: -Smiles and kisses him- ... Hand above the belt or you don't get anything... -Smiles against his lips-

Jean: Aw you're no fun. -Grins and kisses him back-

Kain: The fun is for the bedroom's privacy only. -Smiles and walks off-

Jean: -Grins- (Thinking) At some point I'm going to have to get away from our "house-searching party" and go to the jewelry store.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Ed: -Looking around one of the houses in their search- ... -Watches Al run out to the yard yelling things like "Grass!" and "Birds!". -Face palms-

Roy: ...I think he likes this one...what do you think Ed?

Ed: ... "Maybe... though the room is the main thing… All my stuff. Books and such."

Roy: True; ok then let's explore inside.

Ed: -Nods and walks in with him leaving Al outside to plan out his garden insanity-

Roy: -Looks around- It's a pretty big house...nice actually...

Ed: -Nods and looks around more and walks into one of the three huge rooms- ... "Wow"

Roy: Hmm, -Looks in- You like this one?

Ed: -Nods- "It's nice, and big... something I'll need for my research and books."

Roy: I have to ask, what are you researching? Still trying to find a way to bring your arm and leg back?

Ed: ... -Looks to him- ... "No..."

Roy: Then what?

Ed: ... "I ... nothing actually... I … I'm just so used to reaearching." -Rubs the back of his head-

Roy: Well ok, nothing wrong with knowledge. -Continues to look around the house-

Envy: -Looks around- Say, where did Nicotine-addict go?

Ed: "Who?"

Envy: Yah know...the blondie who's been showing us the different houses?

Kain: -Sighs- Jean…he took off saying it was important.

Jean: -Suddenly appears in the door frame- Hello everyone!

Kain: ... And speaking of the devil... -Leans against the wall- ... this is a nice one Jean. I think they like it. What do you think Roy?

Roy: Yeah, I like it a lot. -Smiles- And they do too!

Al: WHOOOO! And the flowers there and the peppers there! Oh and a doggy house there!

Ed: -Face palm- ...

Roy: -Laughs- Why not? I love dogs!

Jean: We know. -.-;;;;;

Ed: ... "Dogs hate me..."

Al: Oh that was one... -Sees Ed's look- Ok so it was 10 giant guard dogs and they tried to maul you but we can get a little puppy!

Ed: ... "Puppies get bigger!"

Al: But our puppy will be nice!

Ed: "I can't win can I?"

Al: Nope!

Ed: ... "Fine."

Al: YAY!

Kain: You can have a pick of any form the new littler.

Al: REALLY?

Kain: Sure

Roy: -Rubs Ed's shoulder- You're a good big brother. Don't worry, it's only one.

Ed: -Head lightly bangs on Roy's chest as he writes- ... Sometimes, I'm too nice..

Roy: Usually pays off though, doesn't it?

Ed: ... -Thinks- Good point.

Kain: -So this is the one huh? Out of all the others this is the one?

Al: YES!

Ed: -Nods-

Roy: -Puts his hands on the boys shoulders- Ok the, we just need to sign the papers and it's ours!

Kain: Ok, I'll go grab the papers. The seller asked to be called when we had an answer. -Leaves-

Ed: ... -Looks out side at Envy and Wrath and waves-

Envy: -Waves, smiling. Wrath is riding piggyback. He walks into the house- So, you're buying this one?

Ed: -Nods-

Envy: -Grins- Nice! Ne, Wrath and I should get one right next door!

Ed: -Looks to Roy and sees the look on his face-

Roy: ...-Looks at Ed, then looks back at Envy- You do make him happy...ok then...

Envy: (Thinking) It's not like I asked for your permission to marry him!

Ed: -Grins-

Envy: And I can sleep over sometimes too riiiight?

Roy: Yes...as long as you sleep on the floor.

Envy: -Pouts- Oh fine!

Ed: -Chuckles-

Envy: -Whispers- Even though we slept in the same bed in Germany...

Roy: What was that?

Envy: Nothing! -Smile-

Kain: -Walks back out- ...

Jean: -Grabs Kain's arm- Hey, can you spare a moment?

Kain: -Looks up at him and blinks- Ummm sure...

Jean: -Leads him out to the yard, under a cherry blossom tree- You know I love you right?

Kain: Yes... and I you.

Jean: -Smiles- Everyday I'm with you I can't stop smiling...I want to spend the rest of my days with you...

Kain: -Blinks- Wha... Jean.

Jean: -Gets down on one knee- Kain Fuery, will you marry me?

Kain: -Eyes wide and swallows- I... I... umm... I... -Swallows and has to calm himself a little- Yes.

Jean: -Big smile. Gets up and hugs him tight-

Kain: -Hugs him back and smiles-

Envy: -Watching from the tree- Aw isn't this romantic?

Jean: Hey! Get out of here!

Kain: -Looks up and blushes- ...

Envy: -Grins and runs off-

Jean: -Sighs- Whatever...-Kisses Kain-

Kain: ... -Wraps his arms around Jean's neck and kisses back- ... Jean... -Smiles-

Jean: -Grins and takes out a small black box- Here, -He opens it- Inside are two golden rings- For us.

Kain: -Smiles and picks one up and looks at it- This is what you went to get.

Jean: -Nods-

Kain: -Slips the ring on and smiles then hugs and kisses him again-

Jean: -Grins and kisses him then nuzzles his nose like an esquimo kiss-

Kain: -Chuckles and smiles wide- ... I love you Jean.

Jean: I love you too...so much...

Ed: -Watching with al- ...

Al: -Teary eyed-

Jean: ...I have a strange feeling we're being watched again...

Kain: Who cares? -Pulls him down for another kiss-

Jean: Can't argue with that. -Returns the kiss-

Roy: Get a room will you? There's children here.

Jean: -Smiles- We're getting married!

Ed: -Looks to Roy-

Roy: -Smiles- Well it's about time! Congratulations! -Goes over and shakes both their hands-

Kain: We'll need time off later. -Smiles-

Ed: -Watching as he fills out the papers Kain left-

Roy: There we go! -Signs the last part- It's ours!

Al: YAY! -Runs around-

Ed: -Watches him- "He's not my brother, I swear."

Roy: -Chuckles- Even so, you're both my children...my sons...-Smiles-

Ed: -Flash back to the dream- (dream) Hohenheim: You're both my children ... my sons... just like me... even for this... -Motions to the gate-

Al: Nii-san! Nii-san!

Ed: -Opens his eyes seeing that he's on the floor- ... ?

Roy: -Picks him up- Are you ok? You just fainted.

Ed: -Frowns and nods- ...

Al: Nii-san...

Ed: -Pats his shoulder-...

Roy: ...-Hugs Ed-

Ed: "Sorry ... don't know why that happened.

Roy: It's ok, as long as you're feeling fine.

Ed: ... "Too much excitement I guess." -Smiles-

Roy: -Smiles- It's been a long day, I think we all need to get to bed.

Ed: -Nods-

Al: Yeah, com'mon. Let's go back then we can plan on moving our stuff ok.

Roy: Ok then!

Kain: All right. We'll see you all around then. Jean and I… we're heading to my place.

Jean: -Nibbles on his earlobe and whispers,- To celebrate~?

Kain: Mm, yeah.

Ed: -Leaves quickly- "TMI!"

Jean: Shut up. -He and Kain leave-

Al: -Laughs once back at the base bedroom and jumps around getting ready for bed-

Roy: -Has changed into his pajamas-

Ed: -In his but messes with his automail-

Roy: Has it been bothering you? Do we need to see Winry?

Ed: "I'm taller, so…they're a little off."

Roy: Ok, tomorrow we'll pay her a visit.

Ed: -Nods and then climbs into bed and into his normal spot half under Roy-

Roy: -Grins, cuddles him and leaves one arm open for Al-

Al: -Curls up with a smile- ... I missed this being... together... -Half asleep -

Roy: We'll be together now...my family...

Al: -Nods and snuggles closer and falls asleep-

XxxxxxXxxxxxxX


	8. Chapter 8

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

-Next day-

Winry: Well, you grew alright… by a few inches... -Sighs- ... you know what that means.

Ed: ... 'Shoot me now; put me out of my misery'-

Roy: -sighs- same old, same old.

Envy: can you fix it though?

Winry: .. of course i can! im the best ill have you know.. humf.. ill just have to remake them.. you can only work on the same ones so much before they just .. break completly..

Ed: .. - flops down - .. " roy.. shoot me.. please..

Roy: -shakes his head- no can do.

Envy: -hugs Ed- yeah I'd miss you!

Winry: .. come back in a few hours.. i have the stuff just need to put it all together now..

Ed: . - stands- .. " shoot me... i hate this.. - sighs- ..

Al: .. its ok Nii-san..

Envy: -still hugs him-

Roy: -takes Ed's nonmetal hand and squeezes it-

Ed: .. i have a growth on me.. - looks at envy and squeezes Roys hand back- ..

Al: .. - laughs-

Envy: -pouts-

- few housr later-

Ed: .. - squeezing the hell out of envy and Roys hands- !

Roy: it's ok Ed, it's ok, it will all be over soon.

Envy: It better be. -cringes-

Ed: ... ! - - squeezes the hands as the last of the nerves are attached- !

Winrey: .. ok .. done.. just calm down now ed...

Envy: ...I have no more feeling in my hand...

Ed: ... - lets it go- .

Wrath: .. ohhh.. ouch..

Ed: .. - lets Roys go and frowns-

Al: .. ummm did he break it?

Envy: -moves his hand. it's red and swollen- ...I'll be fine. -he looks at Ed- but are you ok?

Ed: ...-waves his hand-

Al: .. hes in severe pain... tired as hell.. like all the other times before..

Envy: ...-kisses his forehead- I know it's not much but...

Ed: ... - nods already starting to fall asleep-

Pinako: .. - plays with the IV meds to help witht he pain-

Envy: So how's he look? It seems to look like it fits to me.

Pinako: .. oh hes fine now.. all fixed up and edited..

Roy: -smiles- Good.

Ed: ... - whimpers looking up at them tired as hell and still pain riddled as his nerves are all on edge-

Envy: -runs his fingers through his hair and wipes his brow- there there, you did good.

Roy: -pats his nonmetal hand- You can rest now.

Ed: .. - doesnt complain and falls into a deep sleep-

-everyone walks outside to let him rest. Envy, wrath and Al run around, playing tag-

Roy: Nice work ladies. Thanks.

Winry: ... well his case helps me create the best automail... the fact that this all worked out was perfect.. - smiles-

Pinako: .. translation.. your welcome

Winry: . grandma!

Roy: -laughs- well at least he's all fixed up now...he and Envy went through a hard time in...ah I can't remember the name...Germania?

ed: .. – mumbles having heard that- .. germany...

Roy: -looks back- Oh he can still hear us, the windows open. go back to sleep Ed.

-they walk further away from the house-

Wrath : .. - tackles envy-

Al: . - tackles Roy- .. PLAY! TAG YOUR IT!

Roy: -smirks and gets up- You better run fast kid!

Envy: -gets up too and starts running-

Al: .. AHHHHH!- screams with Wrath as they run in circles but dont watch where they are going and smack face first into each other- OOF!

Winry: . - laughs so hard she falls to the ground-

Envy: Whoops! Collision!

Roy: -laughs a bit- You two ok?

Al: ... - blinks then sits up with wrath-

Wrath: . watch where your running hard head!

Al: ..-gives him a raspberry-

Wrath: . why you! - gets up and chases him-

Roy: ...I though I was it...

Envy: Not any more apparently

Al: .. AHHH SAVE ME!

Wrath: .. YOUR DEAD!

Envy: -runs and catches wrath, picking him up under his arms. his legs are still thrashing- Got ya!

Wrath: .. ahhhhhrrgg! - squirms around- . let me go! ill shave his hair off!

Al: . nyah nyah!

wrath: ..- squirms more-

Envy: I think you guys are too hyper.

Roy: I agree. why don't we play a calming game?

Wrath: . i have one... - looks at Al- ..

Al: .. DOG PILE! - jumps on Roy and Wrath tackles Envy as they pile on top of them laughing-

Roy: -laughing- I can't breath!

Al: .. - laughing and squirms and tries to get up but wrath and envy are on top of them-

Envy: We win! ^_^

Al: .. - laughs then draws a circle on the ground- .. you so sure? .. - activates it and two stone hands pick them up and off- .. looks like we win.. - grins and sits up-

Envy: -squirms and tries to get away-

Roy: Good work Al! -high five-

Envy: -pouts- damn you

Al: .. Alchemists win and homunculus lose.. again

Envy: -frowns- that's right...in this world I'm a homunculus again.

Al: . hey its not a big deal... oh hey come here!

Envy: Hmm? -is freed from his prison and walks over to Al- Yes?

Al: .. - whispers to him to turn into a spider-

Envy: -shrugs- Ok, -does so-

al: . - catches him and takes him in the house and puts him on eds pillow as he starts to wake up from the noise-

Ed: .. AHHHHHH! DIE!- whacks the spider repeatedly with a book-

Wrath: .. 0_0...

Envy: -transforms back and looks quite shaken up- Dammit! _ -frowns- Al you trickster!

Ed: ... - blinks and looks at him- ... " sorry.. " - puts the book down-

Al: .. - laughing and runs out of the house-

Envy: It's ok, you didn't know...erg, I can't be so gullible...

Ed: ... " with al no you cant.. " - stands up and tests out the balance-

Envy: -helps him to balance-

Ed: .. - tries out walking and nods- .. " its good.. "

Envy: -smiles- good.

Roy: -walks in- Oh, you're back on your feet! nice!

Ed: .. - nods and walks around and tests out his arm-

Envy: Looks good to me, how's it feel?

Ed: .. " easier...smooth.. not restricting.. "

Roy: That's good, now you can play tag with us too!

Ed:.. " tag?" ... - looks out the window and sees al and Wrath chasing each other around- .. "ok"

Envy: you sure you're up for it?

Ed: .. - grins and jumps out the window landing and rolls then hops back up- .. " yup"

Roy: As far as I know I'm still it so here I come!

Ed: .. - takes off dodging him-

Roy: Oh no you don't! -runs faster-

Envy: You run fast for an old guy!

Roy: -skids to a stop- What? -chases after him instead-

Envy: Yipe! -runs-

Ed and al: .. - laughing-

Wrath: .. ill save you! - tackles Roy hard-

Ed and Al: . -stops laughing and run over- ..

Wrath: . - sitting on roy- .. common... that all you got?

Roy: nope...-sits up and pulls the little guy up and noggies his head-

Wrath: . AHHHHHHHHHH!1

Ed: .. - smiles and hugs roy with Al letting wrath get away-

Pinako: .. alright you three.. smile.. - holds up the camera and takes a picture-

Envy: -runs into the picture and hugs wrath and smiles, giving the peace sign-

Roy: -brings Ed and Al closer and smiles-

Pinako: .. - smiles and nods- ... good to see smiles on you boys faces again.. and not fake ones.. i have to many of those.. - walks off-

Ed: ... ?

Roy: Real smiles...-hugs the boys-

Ed: . - falls flat on his back and looks up at the sky- ...

Envy: -copies his actions-

Roy: -follows suit-

Al: ... i found a kitty..

Ed: ... - points to one that looks like a whale-

Envy: That looks like a tree

Roy: I see a dog

Al: .. everything to you looks like a dog..

Ed: .. - laughs-

Roy: No! That one looks like a dragon!

Envy: and it's eating lots of sheep!

Wrath: .. – laughs-

Envy: Run sheep run!

Roy: he can't be stopped! he's going to eat us all!

Wrath: . - looks at envy then jumps up- die dragon!

Envy: -laughs- you can't catch him!

Ed: .. - jumps on envy- ...

Wrath: .. he did! run! the dragon got the princess!

Ed: .. " PRINCESS!"

Al: .. Edwina..

Envy: -laughs-

Roy: - cracks up-

Ed: .. "fuck you all "

Envy: Aw come on. Instead of a princess, you're my prince. -nuzzles his nose-

Ed: ... - blushes and nuzzles back-

Envy: -grins-

Roy: -sighs, rolls his eyes and rolls over on his side-

Ed: .. - sees him do that then moves over and hugs him- ..

Roy: Aw! -rolls back and hugs him-

Ed: . - smiles and nuzzles down between both envy and Roy-

Envy: -nuzzles him back-

Roy: -Looks at Envy- (Thinking) When Ed's older, I may get a son-in-law...


	9. Chapter 9

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

Ed: ... - smiles and curls up but then looks up hearing some chuckling-

Maes: .. well well roy.. having fun..

-riza falman, brenda behind them with kain and jean down by the cars talking-

Roy: The whole gangs here! Guess we can never stay apart for long.

Riza: .. of course not.. - smirks-

Maes: .. yeah we get wind that your here with the whole family .. we had to come too

Roy: -smiles- well thanks. It's good to have everyone here.

Maes: .. of course... its hard keeping these two in line.. for a new inexperienced daddy..

Ed: .. - gives Maes a look- .

Maes: - puts his hands up- .. no offence!

Roy: Ed...no no I get it, i still need to learn. But I'm doing a good job so far, -looks at Ed and Al- right guys?

Envy: No you suck.

Roy: I didn't ask you!

Ed and the others chuckle and he hugs roy: .. " doing good to me.. " - smiles-

Maes: .. aww thats sweet there.. - ruffles Eds hair-

Roy: -smiles- thanks!

Maes: .. - pulls out his camera and starts taking pictures like and insane man-

Ed: ... - blinks trying to get the dots out of his eyes-

Roy: oh no the papa paparazzi is here!

Envy: I'm blind!

Wrath: . AHHHH! - is attacked by flashes-

Envy: -blocks his eyes- Don't go towards the light!

Pinako:. - chuckles from her place on the porch-

Envy: We have to get away!

Ed: .. - sits there and watches the insanity with the others and shakes his head- ..

Roy: I don't think I'll ever be able to have Maes energy...or as many rolls of film.

Ed: ... - nods with the others-

Envy: -running with wrath, trying to get away from the "camera man"-

al: . - comes and takes a seat watching the poor homunculous run from maes- ..

Wrath: .. bro.. turn in to a dragon or something bigger!

Envy: I could turn into a vampire so I don't show up in the pictures!

Wrath: . oh and me!

Envy: -Instead decides to transform into a horse, wrath jumps on his back and they ride off into the sunset...or whatever time of day it is...-

Ed: .. humf..

Maes: .. yes! the secret of defeating a homunculous is the wonders of the CAMERA!

Roy: Well now we now if any evil one's show up.

Al: .. all destroyed..

Ed: .. - nods and sips the tea-

Roy: That's a relief.

Al: .. we think anyway..

Roy: Then we can never let our guard down. There may be enemies even worse than homunculi.

Al: .. worse... - gulps-

Ed: ... - nods then gasps and his mind goes back to the dream as he falls backwards dropping the tea cup on the ground-

Al: . nii-san!

Roy: ED! -picks him up-

pinako: .. what happened?

Roy: I don't know...this is the second time this has happened...do you think he's sick?

Envy: -has run back with wrath, in his original form-

Envy: What's wrong?

Pinako: .. i .. couldnt say.. im not a doctor like that.. for automail yes.. this.. i dont know... perhaps.. from all the alchemy...

Roy: he fainted...I'm really worried, he's been doing this often...

Envy: -frowns- A side effect from "the gate" perhaps...

Al: . what else could it be.. its always the gate.. it tricks you!

Envy: Perhaps...the danger hasn't passed...

Roy: What do you mean?

Envy: Remember...Holisten and ...hohenhiem...

Roy: ...do you think...?

Envy: it's possible...they're trying to get through...

Al: . but.. if thats true then... some how.. there using.. nii-sans soul to do it.. or something like that.. its like a blood seal..

Envy: This is not good...what can we do?

Roy: Ed has his research books. Maybe they say something.

Al: .. well .. he has one book with him since he came back.. its old and beaten.. maybe... that has some answers... ive seen it while we were looking for the philosophers stone too

Roy: Then that's the one we'll use. -stands up still holding Ed- We have to hurry.

Maes: ... the train and car can only go so fast..

Al: .. oh.. hey envy.. you can turn into anything living right?

Envy: Yeah...what should I become a dragon, that's the only thing that would be big enough to hold us all.

Al: .. sounds good.. ok everyone aboard the envy express!

Wrath: . - jumps on the big head once envy transforms-

Envy: Have your tickets out and ready! -he waves to the gang and flies off-

- central at the new house-

Ed: .. - still out-

Roy: -lies him down on the couch, then turns to Al- Now let's get that book!

Al: . - nods- .. got to find it first.. he hides it.. ... - goes up to Eds room and opens the door searching the book shelves-

Envy: -helping to look, checks under the bed. he finds a small red book that says, "Ed's journal: Keep out!" He grins devilishly and starts reading it. the pages are mostly filled with mushy gushy "I love Envy! 3" sentences.-

Envy: X3 3 3 3

Al: .. give that! its seriously private! - puts it back-

Roy: -sighs and rolls his eyes- Honestly you little pervert...hey is this it? -holds up a battered old book-

Al: . ahh yes! - takes it and starts reading then gets to the end part and frowns- .. whats this... - points to the circle that envys dragon form was around-

Envy: That's what they used to open the gate. "The sacrifice of the serpent" It's supposed to be a metaphor for killing the devil to open up god's gate. ...I feel good about myself now..."devil"

Al: .. ahh.. hmm.. - reads some things- ... hes... been having dreams.. about the gate... and... dad... or.. well.. ex dad...

Roy: ...ah...perhaps they're trying to communicate to him...

Al: ... yeah... maybe... most of them as he says in here are.. from his deal with the gate and ... the gate talks to him... something about it wont last.. and then with hoenheim saying just like him... as his son...

Envy: ...so that's it...it's temporary...a temporary exchange...the gate will pull him back...and the hoheinhime and holisten will have him back in their clutches and use them for their own selfish purpose!

Roy: -looks back at the sleeping Ed, worried-

Al: . i dont know what it means.. but.. whats going on with him now.. i think.. is only the start.. - frowns- ..

Envy: that's just what it is. unless we can find a way to reverse the gate's effects, it will open up and swallow him.

Al: ...nii-san...

envy; Well, keep reading!

Al: .. - jumps- .. ummm... r... right..

Roy: -looks through the book- here! a chapter on opening the gate!

Al: .. - it says only the gate can be opened with a sacrifice of a life...

Roy: -sighs- as usual...shit...

Al: .. - frown- ... - looks up as Ed wakes-

Ed: .- sits up quickly panting and looks around then sighs-

Roy: -goes up to him- You had another dream right? what was this one about?

Ed: ... "nothing... just like the others.. "

Al: . nii-san.. we know.. tell us the truth..

Roy: We need to know, it might help us.

Ed: ... " he just says that... it wont last... that the gate is thinking about it... he said could be hours... days.. weeks.. years... past the day of my death.. who knows.. "

Roy: ...-sighs- We can't waste any time...the only thing we can do is ...sacrifice a life...

Ed: .. " no" .. - shakes his head- ..." i wont have any sacrifices just to save me... im not worth that much...

Roy: -rubs his head- I know, I know...but...what else can we do? We'll use a criminal on death row, that's all I can think of.

Ed: .. " its ... still a life.. " ... - looks down- ... "you know how i feel about that.. Kimblee wasnt that.. well.. messed up...

Roy: -sighs- you're right...what are we going to do? I don;t want to lose you...

Envy: -hugs Ed- Me neither

Ed: ... "i... dont know... " - sighs- ..." take care of Al i guess... "

Al; ... - frowns- .. well just look for the stone again Brother!.. like old times!

Ed: ... " the stone is what got us in this mess.. all starting with trying to bring mom back al... " - puts down the paper and pen and sighs-

Roy: ...-is starting to cry- there has to be another way...we have to keep looking in that book...

Ed: ... " that book was written by me... i dont know anything else.. this is beyond me... and anyone save for hoenheim and dante whos dead and the gate..

Roy: You WROTE that? -grins- my god no wonder you're a child prodigy!

Ed: .. - blushes a little-

Envy: -nuzzles Ed- my boyfriend's a genius!

Ed: .. "duh" ... - blushes and sighs- ...

Al: .. well no wonder you have this with you .. its all your notes.. but.. there was another with you..

Ed: .. - reaches under the bed and pulls out the red book skipping over the glued in pages and holds up the whole story from start to finish about them and there adventures-

Envy: wow, it's everything you've ever done!

Roy: But is there anything in there that can help us?

Ed: .. i dont know... it has pictures of alchemic things.. and such but.. i dont think so... - sighs-

Roy: wait, what's this drawing? -points to a cryptic picture-

Ed: .. something from under lior..

Roy: Hmmm...what does it mean?

Ed: .. i dont know.. but theres a rumor that there is a city under lior.. old lior...

Envy: There is! The ruins of Dante and Hohenhiem's creation of the stone.

Ed: ... i... how did i miss that..

Envy: it is hard to find, they hid it well.

Roy: what if we were to use that?

Ed: .. maybe... i dont know.. ive only seen the entrance which is that there.. that is probly the door..

Roy: We have to go there. Envy, do you think you know that way?

Envy: -nods- Oh yeah. They used to take me there to show off their...accomplishment.

Ed: .. - nods- ... " ok... -sighs- .. " getting in over our heads again huh al.. "

Al: .. its for a good cause brother..

Ed: .." i guess.. "

Envy: -has run outside and transformed- Right then; next stop, Lior!

Ed: ... - stands up and walks out with them and gets on Envys back Roy behind him and Al behind roy-

Al:.. in case you pass out again Ed... cant have you falling-

Envy: everyone settled? Let's go! -flies off-


	10. Chapter 10

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

- lior- ..

Envy: -everyone get's off his back- we're here.

Ed: .. - goes up to the gates and looks in- ...

Al: .. looks clear to me brother... - a large broken down building blows up-

Roy: Woah! ...oh shit...-groans- That boom can only mean one person...

Al and ed: .. "kimbly" .. kimbly.. – another blast goes off-

Roy: Fuck, we're never going to be able to get in!

A voice behind the group: And why would you even want to get in?

-They all jump and spin around-

Roy: -sneers- Archer...

Archer: These grounds are cut off, no one can go in.

Roy: it's an emergency.

Archer: What kind? it can't possibly be important.

Roy: you have no idea...

Ed: .. - " we have to get going..

Archer: -sets in front of them and holds up his hand- I don't think so.

Roy: As your Furher I command you to let us through!

Archer: -small smile, as if he's jealous of Roy's position- No one is allowed in for any reason. NO ONE.

Al: . why is that? - another explosion goes off-

Archer: That's Kimblee getting rid of these ruins.

Archer: the reason: We're making room for an urban development. These buildings are useless and crumbling.

Kimbly: LOOKOUT! - another building goes down-

-everyone has to move out of the way-

Kimbly:. - jumps down on the wrecked building- .. sorry about that.. -cracks his knuckles-

Roy: -snarls- erg...you.

Kimbly: . - jumps down and sighs- ... well... thats day 5 of the destruction.. i need a break..

Roy: look you, we need to get in there, now.

Kimbly: ... that aint the problem.. sir.. the problem is its very unstable... im doing it because i know where its most unstable...

Roy: I don't care, we need this...it's a matter of life and death.

Kimbly:. whoo.. big reasons.. well trust me you go in there.. your asking for death.. or close to it

Roy: ...fine...will you help us? get rid of the dangerous buildings and leave the safe ones.

Kimbly: .. hmmmmm make you a deal.. you take my name off the wanted list so i can go back out in the open again and give me 4 weeks paid vacation with archer and you got your self a deal..

Al: .. wow.. doesnt ask for much does he.

Roy: -growls and rubs his forehead- fine...

Envy: -looking at the two soldiers- (Thinking) Something tells me this isn't a "friendship" trip.

Kimbly: .. score.. - jumps down and stands next to Archer- .. so ..looks like were the guides..

Archer: -smiles- as it would seem. looks like I'm in charge now...Furher, -he says, as if spitting it out with disgust-

Roy: -frowns- for now.

-archer, leading the group into the buildings. suddenly, kimblee randomly hugs him.

Kimbly: ... -smiles up at him and stops him pointing down and pulling him back to go around the large cracked area- .. watch it dont step on the crack here in the middle.. or youll be going down.. down down.

Envy: -singing- baby are you down down down down down

Kimbly: . good song but.. - wacks him- .. this isnt the good down down down.. - walks ahead-

Envy: -rubs his head and frowns-

Roy: -turns to Ed- are you feeling ok?

Ed: .. - looks up and nods- ... " yeah.. just a little tired... dunno why... "

Al: . - jumping around with Wrath going a little ahead with Kimbly-

Envy: The closer you get to the gate, the more it begins to affect you.

Ed: ... " great... so what will happen when im at it... disappear?"

Envy: At first, but if all goes well, you'll come back in one piece.

Archer: Is this what you're looking for? -points to the center of the town-

Kimbly: . - walks around the area- ... hmmm...

Ed: ... - walks up staggering a little- .. not yet... this is it..but... at the same time not... were standing over it.. under this.. is the underground capital part of the city..

Al: ... oh yeah .. this was the circle once activated takes us there right?

Ed:- nods-

Envy: so, shall we begin? the inscriptions are still there, plain as day.

Kimbly: . yeah kinda didnt wanna mess with this.. kinda got an aversion to these things since scar you know

Roy: how do we start?

Envy: look, there are 5 points in the circle. we have to stand by those points to activate it.

Al: .. nii-san.. what if the gate kills you.. or... sends you back to that Germany place?

Ed: ... " then it does.. " - sighs-

Envy: No...last time you talked with the gate it listened. we need to talk to it.

Ed: .. " it listened because... " ... - doenst finish as he takes his spot-

kimbly: .. one more spot ... ummm...

Roy: ...help us...please...

Kimbly: ... - sighs and turns to Archer- .. ill be back... - moves to take his spot-

Archer: Be safe.

kimbly; .. - nods- .. you to.. - steps onto his spot as the circle activates- ..

Envy: -thinking- I was right...

Roy: now. -clap and activate-

Kimbly: . - does the same with the others-

-the circle glows and the group disappears. a scene of pure white. the gate is in front of them-

Ed: .. " this.. this is a actual gate.. its been under the city the whole time!"

Envy: woah...it was always there...

Ed: .. - walks up to it but stops as he falls to his knees- ..

Al: . nii-san! - runs to him- .. nii-san.. are you ok?

-Roy and Envy run up to him-

- laughing is heard- .. so edward.. come back did you..

Ed: ... - gasps- ...

Hoenheim: ... - walks out of the shadows- ... yes.. Temporary body ... but.. thats alright.. ill have a real one very soon...

Envy: -growls- you bastard!

Hoenheim: .. ahh ahh.. dont even - watches Wrath try and jump at him and is knocked back- ohhh that hurt.. i bet..

Wrath: .. - nursing his burned feet- ...

Hoenheim: .. anti homunculous barrier.. nice isnt it

Envy: -growls then tends to wrath-

Wrath: .. - growls- .. damn barrier... oww..

Ed: .. so what was it you promised to the gate?

Hoenheim: .. my son much like me.. i give the gate your soul.. i gain your body..

Ed: .. - growls- ..

Roy: You won't get away with it...you're shield protects against homunculi, but not humans! -he puts on his gloves and snaps his fingers-

Hoenheim: . - glares and lets it hit him then brushes them away- .. the flame alchemist.. hmmm... you tried to open the gate once didnt you... to get Edward back... you failed...

Roy: -take aback. he hasn't told anyone about that and is not sure how Ed and Al will react-...yes, that's true...luckily the only things taken from me were my appendix and tonsil, not like I need them.

Ed and al look at him: YOU WHAT!

Al: .. didnt you learn form what ed and i did! you could have lots more then that!

Ed: .. - stands up- .. ...

Hoenheim: .. ohh.. are you going to accept what the gate has decided ed?

Envy: mustang I think you're even more of an idiot than I already thought...DON'T DO IT ED!

Roy: STOP ED!

Ed: ... - claps his hands and slaps them agaisnt he ground smirking when hoenheim has to jump to dodge being impaled-

Envy: Ha ha! way to go!

Hoenheim: .. - chuckles you dont like to make things easy do you ed.- ... well.. then.. - snaps his fingers and flames shoot out- .. i learned a new trick as well..

Ed: . - jumps and dodges rolling- ...

Roy: What the hell? Did he steal my ability? Well fine, I'll just fight fire with fire! -snaps his fingers-

Hoenheim: - fights on both sides easily- .. this is quite fun edward... i see the body i get has some automail but that makes it all the better. - smirks- .. come now.. why not just give up.. its inevitable either way..

Ed:.. - dodging and avoiding the transmutation circle in front of the gate- ..

Envy: -has joined in the fight by trying to stab hohenhiem with one of ed's spears-

Kimbly: - charges up a large rock and Wrath throws it knocking hoenheim back-

Wrath and kimbly: SCORE!

Envy: -turns to them- uh thanks.

Kimbly: . hey when you cant blow some one up . throw something that is gonna blow up at them.. - high fives Wrath-

Ed: .. - rushes Hoenheim and kicks him and punches him- ..

Hoenheim: .. ahh.. - skids to a stop and gets up- .. your getting good Edward... but .. - appears behind him- .. not good enough.. - hits him making him skid across the ground and into the transumation array.-

Ed: .. - shakes his head and tries to get up- ...

Hoenheim: ... humf... cant move can you...

Ed:.. - squeeses his fists and stands- ... - looks down- .. " shit.. "

Hoenheim: ... times up... - activates the array and stands back-

-Envy and Roy shout- NO!

Ed:... - the array gets brighter as the gate starts to open- ..

Al: ED!

Hoenheim comes to stand in the array as well- ... - smirks-

Ed: . - cant seem to move his feet and reaches out to them- ..

-Envy and Roy grab his hands and try to pull him out-

gate: .. - black arms come out and consume hoenheim as he just disappears-

Al: .. - grabs at Ed as well- .. NII-SAN!

-Roy and Envy are holding on tight-

Ed:... - holds on tighter as black arms wrap around him as well as he starts to fade his hands passing right through theres as he disappears and the gate closes-

Roy: -drops to his knees, crying- no...

Envy: -clenches his fist and teeth, tears running down his cheeks- That bastard...he takes everything I love away from me...

Al: .. nii-san... ... nii-san...

Kimbly: ... - sighs- ...

Envy: ...open it...we have to open it...

the ground starts to shake- ..

kimbly : . negative! time to get out of here!

Roy: NO! We're staying right here!

Kimbly:. we stay here we all die!

Roy: -whips his head around to glare at him. the tears are streaming down his face- you go, I'm staying...for the sake of my son...

Kimbly:.. - grabs him- .. you got one left.. you gonna abandon him and let him die! lets go now!

Roy: ...-looks at Al. He cares about him just as much as he does for Ed. But still...he doesn't want to let one die.-...ok...-taes Al by the hand- let's go.

Al: ... - stumbles as the ceiling starts to come down- ..

Kimbly: NOW OR NEVER! - runs off with Wrath-

-Everyone runs out just as it collapses-

Kimbly: ARCHER ! RUN! - has to keep running as the ground that is under there feet starts to collapse-

Archer-follows the group out until they reach safety-

Kimbly: .. - breathing heavily and nursing a few cuts- ...

Archer: -pulls him into a hug- you all right?

Kimbly: ... yeah... close call though... well... most of us are ok...

Roy: ...he's gone...he's gone...

Kimbly: ... we lost the small one..

Al: ... - kneels next to roy tears going down his cheeks too-

Envy: shut up! he was small but...-crying-

Wrath: ... - hugging him- ...

Kimbly: ... - sighs- ... the gate... it was down there... down there the whole time..

Roy: -hugs Al, still crying-

Archer: the gate? -looks back- should we destroy it?

Kimbly: ... i think its ... already gone.. - points over towards the center where they ran from-

Envy: it's all gone...he's gone...

Al: .. - sniffs and looks down- ...

Roy: -hugs Al tighter- You're still here...but he's not...I still love you Al...

Al: ... - hugs him back and nods- ... love you too..

Envy: ...-still crying- dammit...dammit! where are you Ed? what's happened to you?

Wrath: ... the gate... thats where.. you know that..

Kimbly: ... - sits down nursing his other wounds- ... - sighs- ...

Envy: I know that...but I don't know...how he is...if he's alive...he can't be alive...there's no way...

Wrath: .. - shakes his head- ... - hugs him tighter- ...

Archer: -sits down next to him- you have a cut right here, -point to his cheek then kisses and licks it-

Kimbly: .. - smiles and nuzzles him back- taste good?

Archer: -smiles- yup. but I like the taste of your lips much better. -brings him in for a kiss-

Kimbly: .. - cant help the small yelp and moan- ...

Archer: -satisfied smile-

Envy: erg...how can those two be so cheerful at this time?

Roy: -stands up- ...We need to keep going. Ed wouldn't want us to give up...let's go home...we all need to rest.

Al: ... - looks up at him sniffing as tears keep falling- ...

Roy: -helps him up and hugs him-

Al: ... hes gone... hes really gone.. - hugs him tightly-...

Roy: I know...-he's still crying- But...you know him...you know he wouldn't want us to be sad...he'd...he'd tell us to keep going forward.

Al; ... - sniffs- .. yeah... i know... doesnt make it stop hurting though... - sniffs as they walk away-

Roy: It won't stop hurting...it will never stop hurting...but we can't let it hold us back.

Al: ... - sniffs and nods leaning against him as they walk away and waiting for the others-

Kimbly: .. - looking out at the destroyed city and frowns-

Envy: -stands up, his arm around Wrath- come on little bro...we can't give up either.

Wrath; ... - hops on his back and hugs him nodding-

Kimbly: .. - arms crossed still looking at the wreckage-

Archer: -looks with him- Damn, it's all gone huh? Is ..."the gate" destroyed?

Kimbly:.. thats what im wondering... - looks at the unstable ground and frowns- ..

Envy: ...I still feel a presence...the gate's not gone...it's too powerful for that. Not even the strongest alchemist could destroy it.

Kimbly: .. - nods- .. go figure.. - sighs- ... well ill work on clearing a path... you all go home.. this is my turf now.. got that skimpy..

Envy: tch, whatever, -walks off, carrying wrath-


	11. Chapter 11

FMA RP Alternate Ending.

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

Kimbly: .. - watches them go and smirks looking back at the wreckage- .. no alchemist can destroy it huh... - claps his hands together- ... i havent tried..

Archer: -folds his arms and watches him, smiling- I wouldn't be surprised.

Kimblee: .. hmmm oh.. well common.. im known for destruction.. maybe i can break that son of a bitch hmm?

Archer: All right, -walks up to him, hand on his shoulder- go ahead...

Kimblee: .. hmmm really.. your gonna let me try?

Archer: -shrugs- Go for it. What have we got to lose?

Kimblee: ... - mumbles- .. lives.. - carefully jumps and moves along the ground with deep gouges in it-

Archer: Still, take caution!

Kimblee: ... - stumbles- .. ummm got it.. woah!- slips and slides down to the ground below- ..ohh oww.. im ok!

Archer: Are you all right? I told you to be careful!

Kimblee: . - climbs out of the hole- .. yes.. im fine..

Archer: Good. -puts his arms on the sides of his head and gives him a quick kiss-

Kimblee: .. - grins and kisses him back- ... well off i go.. - hops off moving quickly not staying on a patch of ground longer then needed to keep from falling-

Archer: -calls down- See anything?

Kimblee: .. not yet .. OWWWW!... Fucking rock!

Archer: -sighs- oh my clumsy lover...

Kimblee: . I HEARD THAT! OWWWW MOTHER FUCKER!

Archer: Kimblee, are you sure you're fine? Doesn't sound it.

Kimblee: ... im gonna need some serious icing... - grumbles and slips and you can hear him sliding and tumbling down the half broken steps- .. oww ow ow ow ow.. fuck! shit... Ooof! ... memo to self... find the person that invented stairs and kill them for not making them with cushions..

Archer: Goddamit, is there anything I can do?

Kimblee:... yeah .. get me a jack hammer.. - some small explosions are heard as smoke goes up as kimblee tries to get though the rubble- .. this is impossible.. i do more and the things gonna come down on me... uggg.

Archer: -has run off to Kimblee's tool kit and grabbed a jackhammer- Hey, get over here, I don't want to accidently drop it on your head.

Kimblee: .. - grumbles as he moves then appears dusty and filthy more so then normal with some new cuts and bruises as well as a bloody lip- .. the gate will die.. for this! - grabs jack hammer- .. gonna kill the fucker!

Archer: -grins and chuckles- Little destructive one.

kimblee: . im not little! want me to use this on you!oohhhh! - falls backwards and slides down the steep incline with a loud crash- ... ohhhh owww... umm... archer... i think i need a medic... im pretty sure ... bone is not supposed to stick out of a leg..

Archer: SHIT! -jumps down, carrying a first aid kit-

Kimblee: ... - laying flat on his back- ... ohh yeah.. this hurts...owwww...

Archer: Fuck...this is going to hurt so bear with me. -holds his leg and starts to push his bone back in-

Kimblee: HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS FUCKING HELL!

Archer: I told you, -manages to push the bone in then quickly bandages it up- we still need to get you to a hospital. -looks up- but I have no idea how we're going to get back up.

Kimblee: . ill just say here.. yes.. - groaning in pain-

Archer: ...ok, hold tight, don't move a muscle. -kisses him then runs back up and into the town-

Kimblee: .. move.. yeah.. right... uhh huh.. - sighs- ...

-sometime later-

-Archer returns with a medic and a stretcher-

Kimblee: ... - laying right where he was left- ... yo..

Medic: What happened?

Kimblee: .. jackhammer..

Medic:...that's a new one...-feels along his leg- it's snapped right in the middle. you'll need a cast.

Kimblee: . great...

Kimblee: .. AHH! ... touch it and die man! ill do it too! blow you sky high! - claps his hands ready to do it- ...

Archer: -pulls his hands apart- Now you cut that out. he's trying to help you. what have I told you about killing people?

Medic: ...-wary- .I do not want to know...

Kimblee: . to not do it unless ordered or unless im defending myself or if they make fun of you... - smirks then growls at the medic-

Medic: ...-scared for his life, but he knows he still has to do his job- Help me lift him onto this.

-Archer and the medic put Kimblee onto the stretcher-

Kimblee: .. - grins and bares it- .. fuuuuuuck...

Archer: -runs his hand along his cheek- Nearly there.

-They carry him up and into an ambulance-

Kimblee: .. next time i have some wild idea to destroy something ... remind me of this... so i wont do it.. ok

Archer: -half grins- Of course. -Kiss-

-The ambulance drives them down to the hospital where he gets an x-ray and a cast-

Kimblee: .. - half dead from medication when Al and the others come see- ... say a word.. and ill kill you all

Envy: -can't resist- A word...

Roy: -snaps his head and glares at him- are you an idiot?

Envy: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

Roy: -sighs and facepalms-

Kimblee: .. - growls his hand marks glowing-

Al: .. ! - flails-

Archer: -pulls his hands back- sorry about him...

Roy: ...we came to say thanks. you did help us.

Kimblee: .. humf... i was just curious thats all..

Roy: Nonetheless, thanks.

Kimblee: .. yeah.. dont mention it...

Archer: So, our deal Furher?

Roy: Yes yes, -hands him the money- you're off the wanted list Kimblee, enjoy your freedom.

Kimblee: .. - blinks- ... what.. jsut like that..

Roy: I always keep my promises. You seem to have reformed anyway. There haven't been any mysterious murders for months.

Kimblee: ... but... down at the gate... you still .. los...

Al: .. dont say it.. - turns away- ..

Kimblee: ... - stays silent- ...

Roy: ...we couldn't do anything about that...he was too powerful...

Kimblee: ... - nods- .. yeah.. - yawns agasit his will-

Archer: -rubs the top of his head- He's tired. -looks at the group- Thank you...

Roy: -Nods- Don't mention it...seriously; never mention it. Ever.

Kimblee: .. same to you.. - half asleep already ...

-The group walks out-


End file.
